Elements
by Mireana
Summary: It has been seven years since the Gundam Pilots seen Heero Yuy. For the Senshi, it was another life to live but Usagi was missing from their lives. How will any of them cope with a new war with magic and technology?
1. The Beginning

Hello Everyone! Thank you to everyone that reviewed the beginning of my first fic. Actually, this was supposed to be the first one, but I ended up putting the other one up. Anyway, I'm going to put what I have done of this one up for you to enjoy. There is a reason why I'm doing this. The stuff going on in Hidden will actually given away too much for Elements. Same could be said about the other way around, but I wanted this out first before the prequel.  
  
I'm also putting up my other fanfic (my very first that I posted a while back on some website). I hope you enjoy that one too.  
  
Ages:  
Inner Senshi = 23  
Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Duo = 23  
Trowa = 24  
Michiru, Haruka =24  
Hotaru = 22  
Setsuna = old  
Blaze = 20  
Jade = 25  
  
Couples:  
Quatre/Ami  
Wufei/Sally  
Duo/Hilde  
Trowa/Mina  
Haruka/Michiru  
Yuuchirou/Rei  
  
SW=AU  
GW = 7 years after endless waltz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. ::sob::  
  
--------------  
  
**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**  
  
  
_To:Gundam Pilots  
From:Lady Une, Leader of the Preventers  
Date:September 9, 202 AC  
Subject:Meeting regarding a new threat  
  
  
Pilots,  
  
We recently found evidence that a new group is being formed that will threaten  
the peace. We need you help once more. There will be another group of people  
here as well to help as the new group is using more than just technology. My  
people will pick you up at the airport as you arrive. We meet in one week's time.  
  
If you can contact Heero Yuy about this meeting, we would appreciate it. We  
have not been able to contact him since the Barton Foundation Incident.  
  
Lady Une_  
  
  
"I'm coming with you this time, Duo."  
  
Duo looked up from packing a duffle bag to the person standing in the doorway. His eyes softened at the sight of his fiancee with her arms crossed leaning against the doorframe. With a sigh, he rose to his feet and crossed the room to encircle her waist with his arm.  
  
"Hilde, someone's gotta watch the salvage yard. We both can't go." He leaned forward to rest his forehead on her's, gazing down into her deep blue eyes.   
  
"Glenn can watch the yard." She argued, "he's been with for a long time and you know very well that he's capable of opening his own yard if he so chooses! And I'm not going to let you go scurrying on yet another mission without me because I want to make sure nothing happens to you!"  
  
"Hilde ..." Duo protested.  
  
"No ands ifs or buts, Duo Maxwell. I'm coming whether you like it or not." With that said, she leaned up to give him a passionate kiss before disentangling herself from his arms and leaving him there. Cobalt blue eyes stared at her disappearing figure before grinning and going back to packing.  
  
-------------------  
  
_To:Sailor Senshi  
From:Lady Une, Leader of the Preventers  
Date:September 9, 202 AC  
Subject:Meeting regarding a new threat  
  
  
Senshi,  
  
We recently found evidence that a new group is being formed that will threaten  
the peace. We need you help once more. There will be another group of people  
here as well to help as the new group is using more than just magic. My people  
will pick you up at the airport as you arrive.  
  
We meet in one week's time.  
  
Lady Une_  
  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to find Usagi in time, Haruka?"  
  
Haruka joined her partner to stare out the bay window's into the horizon. Her arm wrapped around her lifemate's waist, brushing against her long, wavy, aqua-colored hair. Her hair is getting long again, was her idle thought before going back to the question.  
  
"I don't know, Michiru. There hasn't been any sign of her when we were reborn into this era. Not even Setsuna can find any traces of her. Even the ginzhishou is missing." She scowled, watching her reflection in the window scowl back. All the Senshi, with the exception of Usagi, and Mamoru had met up with each other thirteen years ago. They had to fine their princess. Haruka couldn't bare the thought of her being hurt.  
  
There was one point six years ago that they thought they saw her, but it was just an illusion of hope. It was when they had fought against a small resurgence of youmas.  
  
"We'll find her," Michiru said, hoping to reassure not only her partner, but herself as well. "She won't let Earth or the colonies suffer."  
  
I only wish we could find out why the Inner Senshi and Mamoru look so guilty when we say Usagi's name, thought Michiru staring out the window.  
  
----------------  
  
**AC 202: September 16  
Location: Preventers Headquarters**  
  
He watched from his shadowed corner as everyone trickled into the conference room. So far no one had noticed him standing there, even his friends. He could call them that now, thanks to his wife and his brother. At the thought of his wife, a small smile graced his lips before disappearing. There would be time for that later. Instead, he choose to study his friends, pilots he hadn't seen in over seven years, and the Senshi that attended the meeting.   
  
His eyes travelled to where Quatre Rebarba Winner was standing next to his wife, Ami Mizuno-Winner. It had been all over the news that the head of the Winner Corporation had married the head of the L4 Memorial Hospital. The same head that was responsible for many advances in medicine in the last five years. Quatre was no longer small either, but was still lacking inches compared to Trowa. The past years had been kind to him, filling him out. He looked more the part of the CEO of his corporation.  
  
Quatre's dainty wife, stood beside him, making her look even more petite. She was slender with short cropped blue hair. Even from here, he could see her blue eyes sparkling as she spoke to another couple. Her glasses could be seen in her hand.  
  
The couple Quatre and Ami was talking to was none other than Trowa and his woman, who he recognized as Minako Aino from pictures he'd seen. Trowa couldn't have grown more than a few more inches from when he last saw him. His unique unibang hairstyle was still there, he thought with an inward grin. If he was not mistaken, only one of his emerald green eyes would be visible to stare out at the others.  
  
Minako was a few inches talled than Ami, her blonde hair having been pulled up into a french twist. There was a serious and carefree air about her that indicated a change in moods depending on situations.  
  
He recognized Rei Hino-Kumada as she stood by the window with her husband and another woman who looked as disgruntled as the Senshi of Fire. It didn't take him long to figure out this was Makoto Kino, the famous chef of a well known line of restuarants. Rei's purple highlighted ebony tresses swayed in agitation as she shifted from one foot to another. Her violets colored eyes would gaze out at the others before returning to her two companions. Makoto's green eyes were pensive as she listened to Yuuchirou, her usually ponytail bound hair was down in brown waves.  
  
Yuuchirou had changed most from the pictures he had seen of him. He no longer had the long hair that was always in his face. His gray-green eyes were quite visible under tamed locks of light brown hair, looking all the more like the CEO of his own business. His low voice was trying to soothe his two female counterparts, trying to coax them into a better mood. Judging from his face, Heero concluded that he would be successful if he was given the time to do so.  
  
Across the room was Duo Maxwell with his fiancee Hilde Scheibker. He had found that little tidbit when he had visited colony L2 on one of his missions. He could see that Duo's coveted long dark brown braid was several inches shorter than the last time he saw him 4 years ago. Not that Duo knew he was in the vicinity then. He could see him gesticalting wildly as he was explaining something to Wufei. Amazingly, the Chinese wasn't out to kill the American.  
  
Hilde was grinning at the story, her dark blue hair brushing against her shoulder. It seems like that pair will never change. He would bet that both Duo's cobalt blue eyes and Hilde's deep blue were sparkling with laughter. Even their laughter, intermingled with Wufei's and Sally's reached his ears.  
  
Wufei? Laughing at something Duo was saying? He certainly had missed a lot in the seven years he was gone from his friends. Gone was Wufei's tight ponytail. It now hung loose a little past his shoulder. His dark eyes was still as serious as ever, but he had relaxed. He couldn't say that he hadn't either. The difference in Wufei could probably be caused by the grinning Sally next to him.  
  
Sally, always the one to confront Wufei, was standing beside him in content with Wufei's arm around her waist. It seems that those two had finally gotten married as was rumored in the Preventer's headquarters. Her blonde hair was still wrapped in those pigtails of hers and her light green eyes laughing.  
  
There, at the table sat four people, quietly conversing. They made no moves on joining the others. Setsuna Meioh, famous fashion designer and mother to one of his best friends. He could tell where his friend got most of her looks from. Setsuna's dark coloring added to her mysterious aura. Her maroon colored eyes were serious as she spoke. The odd dark green hair was the exact same as Tia's.  
  
Across from her was the famous racer, Haruka Tenoh and the famous violinist Michiru Kaioh. The two looked like, as his wife would say, a cute couple. Haruka still looked like a male, especially with her suit like attire and very short cropped hair. Her sandy blonde hair reminded him of Relena's. Michiru on the other hand looked as feminine as they come. Her hair had been put into a french braid for the moment.  
  
Next to Setsuna was a quieter person, Hotaru Tomoe. He didn't know much about her except for her name. Her shoulder length black hair shown a purple sheen to them. Her violet eyes taking in all the words that her companions were saying. Something about her screamed magic on the level of his wife's and a power that one could find in Lord Hade's domain. Her help to the cause would be grateful, but like his brother, she would be dangerous should they brainwash her to join their enemy's side.  
  
Just then, the door opened and he turned to study the three that just entered. Lady Une. She was looked almost exactly like he last saw her after the Barton Foundation Incident. She was still calm, confident and bore the aura of leadership. If she wasn't the head of the Preventers, he had no doubt his own leaders would try to persuade her to join them. Next to walk in was the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian. What did surprise him was the man that came in with Relena.  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the man, who was about the same height as Trowa. His black hair was mussed from what could have been the wind outside. His head was turned away from where he stood, but he could bet that those ocean blue eyes were looking into Relena's own cornflower blue ones. His wife did warn him that he would show up. Heero shook himself. Why not? She did say that he was a remarkable speaker, a innate leader and who best to help Relena guide the world?  
  
He grinned to himself wryly as he turned his attention to Relena. She had certainly grown up, matured into the strong leader the Gundam Pilots always believed her to be. All the vid news and the careful planning that were implemented would attest to that. Relena's demeanor, her bearing showed her strength and belief. Heero was glad she had finally moved on and had stopped searching for him.  
  
"Has anyone been able to contact Heero Yuy?" Une asked as she stood at the head of the table. Everyone took that moment to sit at the table as well. The pilots shook there head.  
  
"No one has been able to find him since he left, Une." Quatre said, audibly saying their regretful 'no's. "We've all tried."  
  
"I'm here." He finally stepped away from his corner to stand before his friends, surprising them.  
  
"Heero!" was the odd chorus from several of the occupants around the room.  
  
"How did you know about this meeting?" Duo asked curiously looking at this missing friend. Deathsythe's once pilot studied his missing comrade, noting the same messy brown hair and cold prussian blue eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if Heero had a gun ready to point at anyone. Yet there was something amiss about him, something had changed.  
  
"Hn." Typical answer.  
  
"And Usagi isn't here either." Hotaru spoke up in the silence. That brought discomfiture to the Inner Senshi and to Mamoru, though none of them were willing to say anything. Heero filed that away for later. When no one answered, Une shook her head slightly before gathering her notes before her.  
  
"As you know, I am Lady Une, the head of the Preventers." She spoke into the uneasy silence. "And since we will be working with one another on this particular mission, I suggest that everyone introduce themselves."  
  
"I am Quatre Rebarba Winner, pilot 04 of Gundam Sandrock." Quatre was the first one to speak up when no one else did.  
  
"I am Ami Winner, Senshi of Mercury." She gave a soft smile to her husband before looking at the Senshi showing that it was okay to reveal who they were.  
  
"Haruka Tenoh." A smirk graced her lips. "Sailor Uranus."  
  
"Michiru Kaioh, Senshi of Neptune." Her voice was calm as she looked at Haruka.  
  
"Makoto Kino, also known as Sailor Jupiter." Her voice held frustration and anger. At what, no one could guess.   
  
"Trowa Barton. Pilot 03. Heavyarms." Succinct and to the point as always.  
  
"I am the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus!" Minako grinned from where she sat next to her boyfriend, Trowa. There was an answering of rolling eyes to her introduction and one cheeky grin. "More commonly known as Minako Aino."  
  
Trying to top the last intro, "I am the great Shinigami, Duo Maxwell!" Childish to the end, was Heero's errant thought. "Also pilot 02 of Gundam Deathscythe Hell."  
  
Hilde smacked his arm as she traded a look with Une "Hilde Scheibker."  
  
"Duo no baka." Wufei grumbled before introducing himself and his partner. "Wufei Chang, pilot 05 of Gundam Altron and this is my wife, Sally, a Preventer."  
  
"Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto and Guardian of Time." Her eyes were eerily studying each person.  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe," She flashed a smirk in Duo's direction, "Senshi of Destruction, _Death_ and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn." Hilde quickly put Duo's braid into his mouth before he could say anything.  
  
"Rei Kumada, Sailor Mars." She all but snapped. Worried, Yuuchirou looked at her. She's been this way since that fire reading a week ago.  
  
"Yuuchirou Kumada, CEO of the Kumada Industries." He added quietly.  
  
"Relena Darlian, Vice Foreign Minister." Relena said softly.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba, Earth Representative." Mamoru calmly added.  
  
"Heero Yuy. Pilot 01, Gundam Wing Zero." They did not need to know about his wife just yet. If the rumor did come out to be true, they would eventually meet her. Of all the people in the room, he was probably the only one who understood and fully knew of the enemy that was to come.  
  
"Since we are missing a person, it will be one of the objectives of this mission." Une said gazing at everyone of them. "Make no mistakes. We will need as much help as we can to go against this organization, especially the one named as the Tsuki no Hime. I have reports coming in as far as Colony Z-999 to as close to this very building. This new enemy has been stockpiling mobile suits and various other weaponry."  
  
"Then what need do you have of the Senshi, Lady Une?" Minako interuppted. "I am aware, as is all the other Senshi, that the Gundam Pilots and your Preventers are more than capable of taking on this new enemy. I'm not saying we do not want to help, but why us in particular."  
  
"I can answer that, Minako." Rei said quietly before Une can say a word. Rei's haunted eyes contacted every single Senshi and Mamoru before she uttered one word. "Chaos."  
  
Whatever Une was about to say, the way Rei said it gave more of an immediate reaction. Whoever this Chaos is and judging from the reaction of the Senshi, she had been right about calling upon their help. Magic and technology ... this was going to give her a bigger headache from the President than the Eve War.   
  
It wasn't hard for the Senshi to guess how Rei found out. One look at the Outer Senshi confirmed Minako's guess. They had known the answer as well. With a slight nod to her team mates, she turned to Une. "We're in."  
  
Needless to say, the others were lost to what this implied, with the exception of Heero. During the time he first met his wife and her team, he had found out many new things. His world of technology had suddenly expanded to also include the mysterious workings of magic. It was why all the teams the Triad assigned consisted of at least one magic user and one well versed in technology.  
  
"I am unsure what this or who this Chaos is, Miss Minako," Une replied, "but I am glad to see that we have your cooperation on this." She turned to the others, knowing they would at least need to know this particular part of this mission. "What this organization is capable of is what people have thought did not exist, magic."  
  
She smiled grimly at the looks she recieved from the pilots, except for Heero, and their counterparts. They ranged from disbelief to shock to thinking she was crazy. "As much as I would like to not believe this is the case, I cannot discount the many reports that have this in them. If I had only received three or four reports, I would have. I cannot however ignore it when the majority of the reports that had reached me and the reporters all mentally stable. That is why it is so important to have the Senshi help at this time."  
  
She turned to the two that had not been addressed so far. "Relena, Mamoru ... I would ask the both of you to use your influences in the political world to keep panic down to a minimum and help the President."  
  
The two nodded their acceptance to their part. By now, Heero was only half listening to the conversation, more intent on the information that he was receiving at the moment. The small communicator he had in his ear was unnoticble by the others, but it allowed him to keep in contact with the supervisor of the security team.  
  
_~Heero, the building is under attack! We'll try to evacuate all the Preventers, but it may be a while before we can get to your floor. Already I've had several reports saying the level you are on and the one below and the one above you are heavily guarded by Dark Kingdom soldiers. Your charm will not be able to keep the dark arts users out much longer.~_  
  
Outwardly he remained calm. His eyes darting from one corner to the other in the room trying to find a way to keep everyone here safe. He allowed his reply to sit in his public mind since the others would wonder why he was suddenly speaking outloud.  
  
_~We'll stay put~_ He replied. _~I'll keep them safe as well as they are more than capable of handling what comes our way. Keep me updated.~_  
  
_~Roger. I'll send teams Sunburst and Reaper to get you. No matter what, keep Mamoru and Relena safe. They are essential in keeping the peace. Triad says we are to take the Preventers, the Senshi and the Pilots to Ceres Point. We'll debrief them there ...~_  
  
There was a moment of silence before Heero felt the communicator disconnect. _~Heero ... be careful.~_  
  
You too, he thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Une was explaining they were up against a organization called the Dark Kingdom and how no one has managed to find out who the leader was. She told them what little they knew of them, how they worked and how to recognize some of them. Just as she was able to tell them about their capabilities, a tremor interrupted her and they could hear explosions outside and below them followed by screams.  
  
Everyone rose to their feet at once ready to look peer our the door to find out what was happening when Heero stood in front of them all. "We stay here. We won't be able to help anyone else on this floor if we leave."  
  
They all looked at him, wondering what was happening. Heero's hand crept up to his ear, pressing his hand against it. He looked at them all as he began to speak. "Eclipse One reporting. Explosions out in the hall, conferencees will be detained in room. Charms are weakening drastically"  
  
_~Roger that, Eclipse One. Sunburst converging on 22nd floor.~_  
  
_~Reaper on 24th. Will commence in securing room below you, Yuy. Set signal for us to figure out which room to operate from.~_  
  
The first voice came back. _~Alpha Leader says to have Saturn set up a defense wall.~_  
  
"Hn. Sunburst, Reaper ... keep an eyeout for dark mages. Eclipse One out."  
  
"Heero?!" Quatre was the first to speak up. "You know what's going on? What's happening down there? And who is Sunburst and Reaper? And who were you talking to!?"  
  
They all wanted to know. The Outer Senshi stood in the back, the Inner off to the side. Relena and Mamoru for the most part was intermingled with the Pilots and their women. Heero's eyes went past them to connect with the one named Hotaru.  
  
"Saturn. We need a defensive wall, the protective charm I have is weakening fast from the onslaught of magic." Startled at finding Heero speaking to her, she nodded before a flash of light occured and she in her Senshi uniform. There was no time to see the reactions of the others when she pulled her Silence Glaive from her subspace pocket.  
  
"Silence wall!" Soon the walls and the ceiling of the room was aglow in purple.  
  
Then Heero's attention went back to everyone else. "I'll explain once we're out of here. Une, your Preventers are being evacuated as we speak and will be brought to Ceres Point for any medical attention and to await your arrival."  
  
"He speaks in sentences." Duo said in an awe filled voice, in attempts to lighten the tense atmosphere. Hilde slapped him upside the head with a relieved smile. Heero looked at him, not bothering with his patented death glare.  
  
Outside in the hall, they could hear a lot of shouting and things thumping against the wall. Hotaru stood there impassively, straining to keep the wall up. It had been years since she had to last use her powers like this. Now she was being put to the test to see if she could keep the wall up to protect her friends and her new comrades. Michiru and Haruka stood by her to begin transferring their energy to her to help her. The other Senshi and transformed to their alter ego.  
  
The Pilots were were relaxed, but with a dangerous edge. Nothing was going to harm their loved ones, their friends or their new collegues. Quatre and Trowa stood together speaking to each other in low voices on different strategies to get out of the building. Wufei was speaking with Sally, wishing that she had allowed him to bring his katana with him. Duo was doing his best to keep the atmosphere light and relaxed, at least with Hilde, Ken, Minako and Une.   
  
Suddenly a light shot through the floor near Heero in a circular form, before that piece of floor disappeared. A grinning face with dancing blue green eyes gazed up at the stoic ex-pilot. "Hey, Yuy. Sunburst and Reaper here. We're securing the line down for everyone to ride."  
  
A look of relief flickered through his expressionless mask, one only the other man saw. A brief nod before the face disappeared to speak to a few others that was on the floor with him. A hook was soon thrown up and Heero caught it. By now the others were watching him place it securely on the ceiling and giving it a brief tug.  
  
"Secure, Jade." He called back to the other man. There was a few more inaudible comments made before a shout of bring them down.  
  
He looked at the others just as a bag landed on the floor by the hole. "We'll be sliding down. My team mates has put up a walled tunnel leading from this floor straight down. The equipment in the bag will allow you to slide down without burning your hands."  
  
"Team mates, Yuy?" Wufei questioned as everyone pulled out gloves and a harness from the bag.  
  
"Hn." Heero clearly gave Wufei a "I'll explain later" look. Wufei scowled before slipping the harness on and putting the gloves on. After securing himself on the line, he jumped down the hole after Sally. One by one they went down, with Heero making sure they were attached correctly. Then he too joined the others going down just as the Silence Wall collapsed under the barrage of magic. The ceiling with the hook fell, causing the others on the rope to scream in fear, before it was secured again.  
  
  
  
Beneath the Preventer's Headquarters, chaos reigned in the underground garage. Orders were shouted and countermanded. Trucks were loaded with Preventers and members of the Teams. In the center of the madness stood three people. One giving orders, another keeping her upright and the third trying to get her to sit down and allow another person to handle the rest of the evacuation.  
  
All through it all, Alpha Leader refused to relax until he knew that all the Preventers they were able to save was evacuated to Ceres Point. A shout from above sent people scurrying to secure a line of supporters to help those coming down.   
  
"Teams Trickster, Wyvern, Tears, Starlight ... get those trucks out of here now!" He turned away from those helping the newcomers and continued to organize the mess of Preventers, civilans and team members. "Kleon, Mace, make sure a medical team is on stand by at Ceres Point. Baron, I'm fine ... go help the others."  
  
"I don't care if you are Alpha Leader ... you are going to ..." Baron was interuppted by a shout from across the garage and a rumble throwing some to their feet.  
  
"We don't have time for this, Baron. Now. Go." He growled out at the stubborn medic. Baron looked ready to retaliate before giving a nod and running towards the communications booth.   
  
His companion gave a snort, helping him move towards another cluster of chaos. "Baron needs to stay at West Point." His low voice only heard by the Alpha Leader.  
  
"He's needed in situations like these, as long as he doesn't concern himself with just one person." He argued back. "Team Beacon, make sure Une and her group arrives at the rendanvous point unharmed. Take two units with you. Eclipse One will help you out as well."  
  
The two that made up Team Beacon saluted her and took off running towards the last of the ropes. In matters of minutes, the garage was now quiet with three trucks and a handful of people waiting. Soon the signal came when the garage started to collapse from the sheer weight of the falling headquarters. "Alright people, move out! Meet back at Ceres Point!" 


	2. Disclosure

SW=AU  
GW = 7 years after Endless Waltz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. ::sob::  
  
--------------  
  
**Chapter 2 - Disclosure  
  
AC 202: September 16  
Location: Ceres Point**  
  
"Yuy! Triad's left some instructions for the Eclipse. You'll want to pick that up after your meeting." The same grinning blue-green eyed man greeted Heero as they disembarked from the truck. All the Inner Senshi tensed the moment they saw him, recognition flashing through their eyes. "Hall 3 is open for your use as well."  
  
"Hn."   
  
By now everyone had jumped out of the truck that transported them to Ceres Point. The unnamed man leaned forward to whisper into Heero's ear before disappearing through the door. It took a bit of will power from scowling at the imparted news.  
  
"Where are we Heero?" Une asked as Heero lead them across what looked to be an underground hanger.  
  
"Ceres Point. One of the Element's safehouses." He lead them through hall ways, giving them a hint of splendor and perhaps showing that this Element has a treasury that could rival the Winner's. The various pieces found on the walls and the decoration was giving one particular Senshi a sense of homesickness and wariness. How did they come across this style of decorating?  
  
They finally reached a large door, that had two people standing there as if they were waiting for them. Once the couple spotted them, they saluted before disappearing down a hall, uttering not a word to anyone in the group.  
  
"We can finish here."  
  
As soon as everyone was in the room and the door shut, the Inner Senshi turned to face Heero. It was Rei who spoke first, anger and fear lacing her voice. "What do you think your playing, Heero Yuy? Working with Dark Kingdom cronies like Jedite?!"  
  
"His name is Jadeite." There was an audible difference in the way he pronounced the name. "The Triad does a thorough job of checking each member of the Elements before accepting or showing them the safe houses. In fact Jadeite's one of the more trusted agents."  
  
That fact made none of the Inner Senshi happier and the Outers on edge. If this Jadeite did once work for the Dark Kingdom, then this Heero Yuy was not to be trusted. From what they could see, the Gundam Pilots and some of their friends have already welcomed him back to the fold.  
  
"There is much you need to learn about us, especially about people you believe to be enemies such as Jedeite. I'll leave that for a later telling, when you decide whether you can work with us or not." Heero knew and felt the distrust that came off in waves from the Senshi. His wife, Jedeite and a few others had warned him of this and he took it in stride. He would not fail protecting the colonies and Earth.  
  
Heero walked further into the meeting hall, pausing in front of a screen before looking at them. His prussian eyes betraying no emotion. A shadow detached itself from the wall and approached them. The new person's hair was as short and unruly as Heero's but was an ebony black compared to the other's chocolate colored locks. His jade green eyes were piercing and unfriendly, but it warmed as it meet his friend's. His Elements uniform consisted of durable black slacks, sturdy black boots and a white shirt beneath a black jacket with brown trimmings and emborderings. Above the left breast was a depiction of a lunar eclipse.  
  
Heero took a moment to clasp the other's forearm, his back to his fellow ex-pilots, so no one could see a relieved smile cross his face. He took faint note that his partner was limping somewhat, but it didn't seem to hinder him. He probably haven't had a chance to see one of the healers. The other made with a faint smile before releasing him. Heero turned to face the others. "This is my partner in Elements, Kyle Yuy."  
  
"Wait ... wait. The Elements?" Une asked. Sally and her exchanged glances. Too bad Zechs and Noin was not at the meeting. The four of them have heard small rumors about this group. They would have to remedy that soon.  
  
"An organization I joined after the Eve Wars." Heero replied, there was much more to tell them, but that would have to wait til later. "One that prefers to work in the shadow of the Preventers, aiding them even if you did not know it. It is the Elements' objective to keep a constant survaillence for trouble, especially those magical in nature." A faint smirk made it's way to his lips. "We have found several fires and quenched them before the Preventers have gotten wind of it."  
  
Several eyebrows raised at that confession, but no one voiced anything. Kyle soon spoke up. "I'm sure you are wondering how Heero found out about the meeting and Dark Kingdom?"  
  
"Yeah, man. How did you find out about the meeting since no one could contact you." Duo drawled. His cobalt eyes keen on the closeness of the two team mates. Even during the two years the Gundam Pilots knew each other, they never had a closeness as he observed in those two.  
  
"Several teams found traces of the Dark Kingdom and once confirmed, we leaked it to the Preventers." Heero replied. "It wasn't hard to find out about the meeting."  
  
Faintly, Une said. "It seems that you will be the one to debrief us about the Dark Kingdom instead of the other way around."  
  
Heero nodded in agreement as he gestured for the others to have a seat while he stood by the screen. Kyle began to debrief them. "There are some alarming discoveries that has been reported by various Elementals. Most of our sources come from the majority of the core group, having tangled with them in the past. The Dark Kingdom is not a new organization as you may think, in fact it is a resurgence of an old one from several thousands of years ago."  
  
"That is true, Kyle." Setsuna commented, eyeing the the two. "They have attacked during the Silver Millenium, an era that is all but myth now. Once during the 21st century and twice during the time of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
There were faint murmurs as the others commented to one another about this new information. While they were discussing, Heero touched some buttons on a podium that was right next to him. On the screen a youma appeared next to a human. What made this youma different from the ones in the past was the crystal that was embedded into it's forehead and that is was wearing clothes. The Inner Senshi and Mamoru recognized it right off as their uniform.  
  
The human standing next to the youma was also wearing the same uniform. The straight gray slacks adorned their legs and their jacket was gray with a colored lining. The youma's was a burnt orange, the human's was red. Beside each figure was a set of lettering that none of them could decipher save the two Elementals.  
  
"We are not sure if this had been possible in the past, but now the youmas are easily disguised to wander amongst us." Kyle continued looking up at the screen. Heero tapped a few more buttons. On the screen, to everyone's horror, they watched as the youma's form melted and shifted, only to solidify into a human. Then a few more taps was heard and the picture zoomed towards the youma-human's neck where a crystal faintly glistened. "Thank you, Heero ... This is the only way anyone has been able to find a youma within crowds. By then it's too late since they have gathered the required energy to take back to their headquarters."  
  
The screen zoomed out to show the original first picture. "The human on the right is a dark magic user. For the most part, you will find them in this uniform. We have come across a few that has been disguised as a civilian. Those are harder to discern from the average human. The Senshi should be able to sense them."  
  
The screen changed once more displaying a new kind of mobile suit. The specs and side views were also displayed at the same time. "This is their mobile suits. Stronger than that of the Vayeate and the Mercurious combined. In fact those in our intelligence division suspect that their engineers had found a way to combine the two mobile suits with a larger youma prototype."  
  
Wufei leaned forward, his hand tapping against the table. "Then why do you need us? From the sounds of it, the Sailor Senshi would be able to dispose of them with better efficiency than we can."  
  
"Technology." Ami piped up beside Quatre. "While Setsuna, Haruka .. somewhat ... and I are knowledgeable in this, the others are not. Nor can we split our attentions three ways."  
  
"Am I correct to assume that you want us to take care of the Youmas, while the Gundam Pilots face the mobile dolls and your Elements group face these dark mages?" Minako asked. Her mind was back to being the leader of the Senshi and her training the past was catching up to her.  
  
"In a way, yes." Kyle replied. "All of you have the expertise that few of our teams have, and that is handling tough situations with a cool head. You also know what it is like to take a mission and to complete it."  
  
"Like me, the Pilots know how to get into places undetected, which at this point is vital." Heero finally commented as he closed down the screen program.  
  
"And based on the core group's analysis, the Senshi will be able to help detect the dark mages and Youmas." Kyle added. With a quirky grin, that seemed so out of place on his face, "and all the information covered during this meeting has been sent to you via e-mail."  
  
Just then, a figure stepped out into the open from a hidden door by Heero. It was hard to tell who it was at first with a brighter light coming from behind her until the door was closed.  
  
"Catherine!" Trowa said in surprise, standing up from his seat. The Preventers, the Pilots, Hilde and Relena were all surprised to find her there. She had disappeared almost three years ago from the circus when Trowa went to work full time for the Preventors. Catherine smiled at them all warmly, brushing a lock of curly reddish brown hair from her face.  
  
Catherine had changed in the three years since her disappearance. Gone was her outfit from her circus days. There seemed to be more confidence in the way she handled herself. Her curly hair was tamed slightly in a french braid, with strands escaping the confinement. On the jacket of her Elements uniform, above her heart, was an emblem worked in brown of a half mask (that reminded Trowa of his clock mark) and her name below it.  
  
"Hello, everyone." Catherine said smiling, enjoying the surprise and the discomfiture. "I'm glad we were able to get you out of the building on time."  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Trowa stammered. How did his sister get here?  
  
"Catherine is on Team Trickster with 4 others. She joined after ..." Heero looked at her, "the expansion?" There was a slight question in his voice since he wasn't the one who took in the new recruits. He was part of the process of doing background checks. Catherine nodded.  
  
"I wanted to help. And someone asked if I would like to join after I helped her." Catherine embellished. Trowa was not looking very happy now. She turned to look at Lady Une, who at the moment looked relatively shocked (as was most of the others). "Lady Une. There is a number of Preventers in the medical wing of this safe house and a report waiting for you concerning your Headquarters."  
  
Une nodded numbly. Catherine turned to Relena and Mamoru.  
  
"Miss Relena, Mr. Mamoru. We can secure you transport to Brussels when you give your go ahead and a security team will be on standby at your disposal."  
  
"But how will we be kept updated of ..." Mamoru trailed.  
  
"The security team will be able to inform you of all the latest happenings, Mr. Mamoru." Catherine interrupted gently. "You will not have to worry about lag time in information."   
  
She turned to the others. "We have set up room for all of you on the second floor." She grinned lightly at the Senshi. "And you can de henshin, there will be no trouble searching you here."  
  
Then she turned to Heero and Kyle, her face going back to the serious facade she had presented the others. "Change of plans, guys. Tenshi's been recalled back to Sirius Academy."  
  
Duo looked at Heero curiously as a frustrated look chased a surprised one through his eyes before being covered behind his cold demeanor. What was going on? This Heero was certainly different from the Heero that left them seven years ago. What did he share with Kyle who shared his last name? Was it just a trick of the light that he had caught that look of love between the two?  
  
"He's changed." Quatre commented quietly to his left. Duo turned to face the Arabian only to catch him studying Heero. Glances to the left and right showed him that the other pilots had noticed as well. Trowa was still trying to come to grips with Catherine's surprising profession.  
  
"Yuy." Wufei called. Cold prussian blue and icy jade colored eyes turned to look at him. Wufei almost laughed at his mistake. He had forgotten about Kyle's last name. He corrected himself. "Heero. What is Kyle to you."  
  
Kyle was the one to answer with a smirk. "We're lifemated."  



	3. Pieces of the Puzzle

SW=AU  
GW = 7 years after Endless Waltz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. ::sob::  
  
--------------  
  
**Chapter 3 - Pieces of the Puzzle  
  
AC 202: September 17  
Location: X-19946**  
  
"Ms. Tsukino."  
  
Blue green eyes looked up from the documents that she had been proofreading for her boss. For the hundredth time, she wondered how she had ended up carrying the name of a previous incarnation, Usagi Tsukino. It was rather funny to her really and it displayed much more than she had realized. Idly, she pushed that thought aside with practiced ease as she focused her attention on the person speaking to her. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"We have decided to send you as our representative to the L7 colony cluster. You will be meeting with some of the leaders at K-00685." Usagi can detect a note of frustration in his voice. "Your party will be escorted there by their own shuttles since they still don't trust anyone flying there."  
  
"Yes, sir." Usagi said. "And what is the objective? I take it this is not a normal meeting among representatives since your sending me as your stand in."  
  
Quick thinking and smart, this was why he had hired Ms. Tsukino. Too smart for her own good sometimes since she has almost stumbled upon several of their secrets. Still, he didn't want to give her up because she always had everything prepared for him when he needed it. He also needed her to keep a rein on many of the more energetic interns his bosses loved to dump in his division. Somehow Usagi has kept them under control.  
  
"You're to find out as much as you can about the denizens of L7. Their habitat, lifestyle, work ethics. Everything. Also, we want you to try to get the coordinates of that colony cluster. It would make our life easier to know where to put our trade route." He replied. They would use as much information as they could get from Ms. Tsukino to further their plans. She was good at gathering information he needed, something none of his previous secretaries could do. She was invaluable to him but he kept a close eye on her, not trusting that she would sell the information she found here or elsewhere.  
  
Her pencil scribbled out the objectives on her notepad even though she'll be getting a file on in. A habit that she had picked up that helped her remember things better. Her fingers tucked an errant strand of light brown hair behind her ear thoughtfully. "Will do, sir. Will there be others assigned to this meeting with me?"  
  
"Yes. They've been informed of their departure and that they are to report to you. You are to meet your escort at hanger 13 at 3:00." Then he smiled warmly at the young woman. "And you have the rest of the day off to pack for your trip."  
  
Her sea colored eyes lit up as she expressed her happiness in her voice and smile. "Thank you, sir!"  
  
Hurriedly, she packed her bag and purse and scuttled out of there before her boss could change his mind. She had six hours to burn before she had to go to the airport. Gleefully, she started traveling towards the nearest mall. "Shopping, here I come!"  
  
  
  
**AC 202: September 17  
Location: unknown**  
  
The soft clacking of keys being depressed were the only sound heard within the silent room. Information upon information scrolled up on the brightly lit screen, illuminating the firece face of the hacker. It had to be somewhere. Unless these people were smarter than previous enemies and knew how to erase any tale tell secrets. The Dragoons were able to do that back then.  
  
A hiss startled him, before he settled again. It was only his partner. "Hurry."  
  
"I'm trying! They hid the information better than we thought!" He growled back. "The Eclipse shoulda taken this mission, not us! We're not hackers."  
  
He could feel his partner's heated glare at his back. It was true. The Eclipse should have taken the mission, they were much better suited for it. They couldn't complain. It helped them get better and the other team was busy with their current mission. If only he had Heero's and Kyle's computer smarts.  
  
"Found it. Downloading now." He murmured, watching as the downloading process commence. It was agonizingly slow and nervewracking waiting for it.   
  
"Too late. They're coming! Hurry!" His partner was once again hissing at him to hurry. He stayed where he was at, clenching his fist as the completion bar slowly filled regardless of the danger his team mate and he was in. As soon as the computer reached 100%, he took the disc out and let loose a virus.  
  
"Let's go." He turned in the chair and lauched himself towards her. He peered down the hall and swore. Too late indeed, but they needed to get the disc back to the Triad. He gave his partner a roguish grin. "Ready?"  
  
With a nod, the two of them let a blast into the hall way, clearing both ways before running. The labyrinth of corridors was enough to hinder them, making sure it was safe to go on. Suddenly, the female counterpart pulled them into a room. A few minutes after the door shut, they heard pounding footsteps go by. He stayed at the door a moment later, then pulled his partner with him down the hall and into safety.  
  
As the door swung open, the light from the hallway illuminated the contents of the room. A hand had rolled into the pathway of the light, a head soon followed. Inside were several dozen people. The gray pallor to their skin would show they had been dead for some time.  
  
  
  
**AC 202: September 18  
Location: space**  
  
A pale hand rested against the glass that allowed the observer to peer into the starlit darkness known as space. The reflective surface refused to mirror the one looking out as if to keep her identity hidden. The survallence camera that was installed in that hallway would only show the place empty. Maybe the figure was only a figment of one's imagination.  
  
Yet, it gave a soft resigned sigh. There was nothing that the person could do to help any of them. The person made sure at least three of them were prepared to face what was to come. The organization would fully back them up. The thought of the Senshi soured her hopes. If they cannot learn to trust their instincts instead of what they were programmed to do, everything would be for naught.  
  
A bitter smile curved the person's lip. They had been ready to be distrustful of Heero and Kyle Yuy because they had been working with Jadeite. Maybe it was time for them to learn the truth of their past. No. The Guardian of Time would not be pleased if the Senshi was given that memory back. Not yet anyway. Besides, the Lord of the Underworld had forbidden any revelations of the past.  
  
As much as they had argued with the Lord, they would still follow his decree. The right time has not come to inform them of it.   
  
_The holes in the Senshi's memories was enough to drive anyone batty, let alone me._ The person thought furiously. Hair covered the starlit vision when the head shook from side to side. _Not that I can go against father's orders. He'd do more than skin me. Mother wouldn't be happy about it either._  
  
Suddenly, the person stiffened, turning slightly, listening. There. Footsteps were coming down the corridor; the tread unfamiliar. Quickly, the figure melted into the shadows, disappearing from view. A person appeared in view, looking around.  
  
"I coulda sworn I heard something." He frowned looking down the corridor again. He shrugged and made his way back to his room. Too bad there wasn't anybody worth talking to on this trip. You would think a person would die from boredom by now.  
  
  
  
**AC 202: September 18  
Location: one of the planets**  
  
The sun was about to rise, pushing the night back and lighting the sky with a dark blue that steadily became lighter. The clouds looked like a painter's palate trying to paint a garden. Violets turned into pinks turned into reds and oranges. Fingers of colors reached up from the eastern horizon, almost as if to push away the star studded black blanket.  
  
Suddenly, the sun was above the horizon, the darkness gone before the glory of the burning star's rays. Such were the dawn's that she greeted in the morning ... and they were always different. Her usual companion to watch the was once again away on a mission. This past year, they hadn't had time together to enjoy the beginning of a new day. She pushed that thought aside.   
  
"When the war is over ..." She said softly into the quiet air.   
  
Dawn was always her favorite time of day. The noise of the world would quiet for a little while as they held their breath as the new day began. It was always the time before the house was bursting with activity from children screaming to her housemates' calls to one another.  
  
Arms encircled her waist and she could feel him nuzzling her neck. She welcomed his presence, his warmth wholeheartedly and the feelings he conveyed through his actions. He had always been a man of few words, conveying more within his movements. Even after five millenias, he preferred to show her how much he loved her, rather than whispering those words to her. She loved him more for it.  
  
"You miss them, don't you." He murmured softly into her ear, his breath washing over the side of her face. She shivered nestling further into him and she could feel his arms answering by holding her closer.  
  
"Aa. I worry for them too." She replied softly, her fear evident in her voice. "The Dark Kingdom ... hell, any enemy that had Chaos on their side, had always ended in tragedy. At least for us."  
  
His arms squeezed her reassuringly. "They'll be safe. We made sure they know what they're doing." He gave her another loving squeeze. "And stop it. You know very well Zoicite chose to save us and that he'll be back as soon as his service to Lord Hades is done, Zoe."  
  
"I still worry, Kunzite." Zoe sighed softly, turning her head to catch her husband's lips in a soft kiss.  
  
They stood together a little longer, watching the horizon. Below they could hear the children waking up and playing. Their housemates were already bickering about breakfast. One particular crash made Kunzite cringe. "There went the crystals ... again."  
  
Zoe giggled and tugged Kunzite with her as she turned to decend into their daily lives. "We'd better get down there before they break anything else. Tia won't be happy if she has to fix the gamman again."  
  
"Hn."   
  
Zoe smacked his arm with a laugh. "And no more language lessons from Heero!"  



	4. Reacquaintance

**Author's Note**: This part will be a little confusing. Some of this happened before some of the events in the last chapter. You'll get it, I hope. I'll explain it more later. I only got this idea now rather than before I wrote the last chapter. Oh well.  
  
SW=AU  
GW = 7 years after Endless Waltz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. ::sob::  
  
--------------  
  
**Chapter 4 - Getting to know each other  
  
AC 202: September 17  
Location: Ceres Point**  
  
"There have been some changes made to the assignments. Team Wyvern is now assigned to stay here at Ceres Point to help the Preventers. I'm sure you all know what to and not to disclose." Kyle announced, looking in the direction of the 15 person Elemental team. A chorus of nods were his answer. He replied with a short nod of his own. "Team Trickster is to return to the Academy. Director Ryuuno is expecting a full report as well as help in forming more teams. Team Starlight, you are to return to Belior's Point. The Triad requests that you pick up more information from sector 49. All other assignments are the same."  
  
Heero stood up beside his partner at the podium. All assignments, unless the teams needed to know right away, were announced during the first meal of the day. The Triad always assigned a team to head a group and it was their responsibility to make sure all teams under them knew their assignments. Kyle's and Heero's team were constantly assigned as the leader of such excursions. Of course, it was easier when all three of them were together.  
  
"One more announcement before we can let you go." Heero said, his voice easily dropping back to his cold emotionless voice. The Teams knew better to think he was as cold as he made his voice to be. "The Dark Kingdom is gaining strength. We are still unsure where they gather energy, but be careful. It has been reported that we have lost five teams within the last month to them. Keep your guard and senses up. Magic users, make sure your charms are in full working order."  
  
He looked around at everyone, his tone warming. He had gotten to know many of them rather well. "Be careful everyone. We don't want to lose any of you."  
  
Kyle clasped Heero's shoulder. "You are dismissed."  
  
Several chairs could be heard moving back as the two Yuys made their way back to their breakfast table where Team Starlight and the Gundam Pilots were sitting. The Pilots' significant others and the Senshi were at different tables discussing some things in a low tone. Lady Une, Mamoru and Relena were in a conference with Catherine. Heero had been slightly surprised at the Triad's decision in putting her as the three's contact person. Then again, Catherine knew more about Une and Relena than any of the others in the group aside from Heero himself.  
  
"Hey, Heero ... wanna go out and talk with us?" Duo asked. Trowa's, Quatre's and Wufei's eyes were focused on him. Indeed, there was quite a few things they needed to catch up on. Only Kyle and Tenshi knew how much he had missed his fellow comrades.  
  
"Don't worry bout us, Heero." Kyle said lightly. "Jade, Blaze and I are going to join Trickster and Silence for some karaoke."  
  
"You're going, after the last time?" Heero asked incredulously. Jade roared with laughter.  
  
"You can always join us later, Yuy." Jade taunted, looking at him slyly. "You know you want to."  
  
"Maybe. I'll be out with Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei for a while." He replied, glaring back at Jade.  
  
"We'll be at our usual spot, Hee-chan." Blaze said as she smacked her partner, Jadeite.  
  
  
  
"What did Kyle mean when he said you guys were lifemated?" Duo asked curiously. That had been on all the ex-Gundam Pilots' minds since the end of the meeting the other day. Neither of the Yuys were forthcoming on it then, perhaps now they could get the answer from their silent comrade.  
  
"Yeah, Yuy. Your partner almost gave Quatre a heart attack with that declaration." Wufei stated. Heero gave a low chuckle.  
  
"It's what he said, we are lifemated but not in the sense you were thinking." He sat back in his seat, cradling his drink. "Each team are formed for life. It's like we are married to one another, we're family. We're that close. Each of us would gladly give up our life for the sake of a team member. Some teams form a more lasting bond."  
  
"Like you and Kyle?" Quatre asked curiously. Heero rolled up his right sleeve and displayed a 3 inch scar on his forearm.  
  
"Kyle and I blood-bonded and took my last name." The Elemental smiled softly, reminiscing about the blood bonding ceremony they held. He shook his head looking at him. "It was strange to meet him the first time, he was so much like me in attitude."  
  
"Woah ... another Heero?" Duo teased, smiling at the changes in his friend. "We're glad you found more to life than missions, Heero, even if we did miss you during the past years."  
  
"You will keep in touch when this is over, right Heero?" Quatre asked. Seeing the new Heero had brought hope to what he had thought would be desperate times.  
  
"I will try." He honestly granted. With what his team had to do, there was no guarantee that he would be able to keep in contact with his friends. Friends. He could freely admit that was what his comrades were and still are.  
  
"That's all we ask, Heero." Trowa commented softly. He leaned forward. "Now tell us ... how have your life been?"  
  
From there on out, they shared stories of what the others had missed in the last seven years of their life. There was funny stories, sad. In each one, they realized just how much the other had changed, for the better. Not one of them held any trauma from the wars they had been in. It seemed that the people they met had healed them of their pain.  
  
  
  
"Hilde! Mina! Wait up!" The two some turned to watch as Ami and Sally ran to catch up with them. Laughing, the foursome made their way towards the pool. Someone had told them that the house had one and it would be a perfect spot for them to catch up on things.  
  
At the pool, Rei and Yuuchirou were already relaxing. Somehow, Yuuchirou had been able to calm down his fiery wife. Right now, the priestess was relaxing in the water while her husband was swimming laps. Her eyes were shut to the world, inwardly brooding over things that she didn't want to worry her other half about.  
  
"Rei!" The shout broke her out of her reverie. Her eyes snapped open and an arm rose from the water to give them a welcome wave. Minako bound over to her, blue eyes dancing. "Rei, when did you get it?"  
  
Violet eyes blinked in confusion as she stared up at Minako and Ami (who was standing beside her in curiosity. Sally and Hilde were stripping down to their swim suits a few feet away from them. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your memories of the Senshi." Ami stated quietly. "I got mine when I had a bit of a lab accident."  
  
"And I got mine during a space accident." Minako added, kneeling down by the pool. Rei's eyes slid close against the pain that threatened to overwhelm her. They didn't know. No one knew except Yuuchirou and Makoto. Their deaths, Usagi's, the endless solitude.  
  
"I always had mine, Minako-chan." She whispered in replied, slipping easily back into her native tongue. Her eyes opened again to gaze up at her friends. "Yuuchirou, Makoto and I never died."  
  
With that she rose gracefully from where she was lounging in the water and swept out of the pool. Quickly, before the other two could question her, she gathered her towel and went inside. The Senshi of Love and of Wisdom stared at each other in horror.  
  
"They lived for over three thousand years?" Minako whispered in anguish. The loneliness she felt when she recovered her memories could not compare to what those three lived through. Her eyes rose to land on the single figure that was doing laps within the pool who seemed oblivious to what had just transpired.  
  
"That would explain their attitudes during Crystal Tokyo." Ami commented lowly so that her blonde companion would hear. "We died when we went up against Jaaku and his henchman, but they never did. But, how did Yuuchirou live that long?"  
  
"They kept me alive." A warm male voice answered for them. Two pairs of blue eyes looked at the man that was standing in front of them. They were half expecting to see shaggy hair covering most of his face. Eyes of gray-green stared back at them. "They asked after I married Rei and you had gone. They shared their life force with me and it's been that way ever since. I guess you can say the three of us soul bonded to help each other."  
  
"How did you guys survive all those years?" Ami asked in curiosity.  
  
"We lived. We knew that you guys would be reborn again. Next thing we knew everyone got together during Crystal Tokyo. Then you guys died and we were still around. We just stayed alive knowing we would see you again." Yuuchirou said with a shrug. "We had our businesses to keep us occupied during the intervening centuries."  
  
"The Kumuda Industries?" Minako guessed. He nodded.  
  
"And Mako's Silver Rose restaurants." Their eyes widened.   
"*The* Silver Rose restaurants??" Minako squeaked. "They said it had been around since Crystal Tokyo, but we would never have guessed it was hers!"  
  
Yuuchirou chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, Mako-chan did well in her cooking."  
  
Soon, the three were swapping stories about what they had missed in each other's lives ... that is before Hilde pulled them into the pool and a water fight went underway. Sally made sure that her medical mentor (Ami) was relaxing and having fun for the short time they were allowed.  
  
  
  
When Rei had stalked into the house, Makoto peeled herself away from the wall by the door and strode down the halls by her side. Neither said a word, none was needed. They knew each other well enough to know what the other wanted without having to say a thing. Their soul bond would have communicated the distress of the other.  
  
As they made their way to the rooms they were given, they came across Setsuna who was staring at a portrait. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that it was a younger version of Setsuna in the picture with a man's arms around her waist. The couple looked comfortable and happy. On the painted Time Guardian had an expression that she couldn't believe that life was this wonderful. On the man's was the happiest smile, his eyes showing he was content and how much love he had for the person he held.  
  
"Setsuna?" Makoto called out gently after a few moments of silence. A soft sigh greeted her words as the Time Gates' keeper turned to face them. Sorrow filled those ageless eyes and suddenly she looked much older, stooped under the heavy burden of duty.  
  
"I was so happy then ..." Setsuna whispered in agony. Makoto and Rei enfolded her into a comforting embrace. A comfort Setsuna took as she hung on to the two. It was only during these times, when the three of them were alone, was there a role reversal. Setsuna being the younger, seeking knowledge and comfort from the elders. Rei and Makoto were the older ones, giving guidance to someone younger than them. They didn't know when it happened, it just did. Perhaps it was because of how many times Setsuna had died when they continued to live through the years. They understood her position more than the other Senshi. They knew her loneliness she had experienced between the downfall of the Moon Kingdom to when the Senshi were called upon to protect the Earth.  
  
"You'll find happiness again, Setsuna." Rei said gazing up at the portrait again. "We all will before all of this is over."  
  
  
  
Heavy breathing permeated the air before the sound of a soft thud was heard as a body met the mat. The body rolled away before the fist came down to come into contact with the ground. They had been at this for an hour now and neither looked ready to end it. The two continued hit and block, trying to find an opening. The two spectators on the benches made no moves to break the fight. They realized both needed this.  
  
However, after watching them fight out their aggressions, Michiru couldn't help but comment on it. "It appears we will need to find Sally or a medic to take care of those two."  
  
"I wish they did not keep their need for revenge for this long." Sighed Noin shaking her head at the two combats. The aqua haired woman peered at her blue haired companion in curiosity.  
  
"What happened between them?"  
  
Noin gestured to the two who were still going at it. "They were the best at the Academy. Haruka took it for fun, Milliardo did as part of his revenge against the ones who destroyed the Sanq Kingdom. Those two competed for everything. Where one excelled, the other struggled. It got to the point where they challenged each other nightly ... that was until Haruka disappeared."  
  
"So they are still trying to settle old differences. Or in this case, going back to their rivalry." Michiru stated. "And it seems that it was partly my fault that she had disappeared from the Lake Victoria Academy. We needed her and when we found out where she was, we lured her away."  
  
"Lured?"  
  
The Senshi of Neptune grinned at her, showing that she did have a mischievous side to her serious nature. "You cannot believe how easy it was to do so with the prospect of a car race and the promise of giving her enough money to build her dream car."  
  
"Really?" Noin chuckled. It was hard to think that was all that they needed to lure away such a dedicated student like Haruka, then again she was never there to become a soldier like the rest of them were.  
  
A yelp drew their attention to the combatants to witness Hotaru down Milliardo. Haruka was already on the ground looking up at her 'daughter' in surprise. There was a dark foreboding and serious look to her eyes. Just as sudden as she came, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth was bounding away as if chasing something. Something that only she could see. Alarmed, Michiru was chasing after her and Noin was right there with her.  
  
  
  
Hotaru had been wandering around the house ... well, it would be better described as a mansion with the amount of acreage and floors the place had. It didn't bother her one bit since in allowed her to think about what was currently happening. The decoration proved to be as thought provoking as anything any of the Elemental she ran into said.  
  
This lifetime turned out to be kinder to her than her previous ones. She had a relatively normal life until she reached high school when she watched her best friend die by a stray bullet. She remembered how angry she had felt then, felt the intoxication of revenge take over her. At the time there was a gang shoot out down the block and it was there the bullet originated from.  
  
The power of Saturn called to her, telling her to shoot it's deadly rays at the people who killed her friend. A calming silver light spread across her mind, telling her that her friend was in a better place. It calmed her enough out of her thoughts of revenge. When she came back to herself, she had felt anguish at the thought that she been close to killing several human beings! Instead, she fled to the nearest house to call the police. Since then, the happiness she had felt for the majority of her life ebbed away.  
  
Hotaru shook her head, clearing away that memory. She hated dwelling on the emergence of Saturn. There was one thing that she liked about this life time compared to the others -- she was actually closer to the other Senshi in age.  
  
She turned a corner to start heading back to the main level when a shadow caught her eye. There was no one there and she was about to turn away when she realized it was darker than the other shadows and it possessed red eyes. Baring her teeth at it, she called upon her planet to give her power and she was after it.   
  
The Shadow took off down the hall, twisting her through the labyrinth of halls. Hotaru refused to let her eyes drop from it. It didn't feel like a youma but it wasn't something the Elementals told them about that would be wandering around the safehouse. Yet, if had a familiar feeling to it. The Shadow felt like her power, her death magic. She frowned as she chased it, it was better safe than sorry with the Dark Kingdom here.  
  
It lead her into the training hall, and giving no regards to who was there, she instantly attacked as soon as she saw an opening. She heard a grunt and a yell, but her mind was too focused on the entity in front of her. When it left the Hall, she remained in pursuit. It lead her a merry chase through the hall until they reached the basement. The Shadow had disappeared into the darkness and the red eyes were no where to be seen.  
  
  
  
"They saw it."  
  
"I know they did and he's not going to be happy about it either."  
  
"He knows better than sending one of them while the Senshi and the Gundam Pilots are here."  
  
There was a pause, followed by a chuckle. "I think he's eager to see her again."  
  
A sound of a smack. "You think?"  
  
"Ouch! How did I manage to rate such an abusive partner?!"  
  
"Humph. See if I help you get out of any more fixes. It's not my fault you managed to be on their bad side when they were assigning people to teams. Not that they really needed you on a team or anything."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. C'mon. We'd better join the others before they start wondering if something ate us."  
  
"Only *you* would make fun of my cooking."  
  
"Maybe if you made things edible ..." There was a laugh and then pounding of feet fading in the distance.  
  
  
  
Later that night, everyone met in one of the meeting halls. Catherine and Heero were teasing Trowa about how well he sang at the karaoke bar. Who would have guessed that the Silencer had a magnificent baritone voice? The other female Tricksters had commented on how sexy it sounded. Trowa parried their teases easily with teases of his own. Didn't his sister know how to sing? When did Heero start singing love songs?  
  
Duo and Kyle were swaying side by side singing and laughing. "... I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it huuurts ..."  
  
Wufei, Blaze and a couple other Tricksters were laughing and commenting on the things that happened at the karaoke bar. Jadeite was sharing jokes with the last of the Tricksters as they entered the room. The gaiety ceased the moment they realized how somber the Senshi were. The Tricksters, except Catherine, and Team Starlight beat a hasty retreat. Blaze and Jadeite citing that they needed to catch the next flight out.  
  
The Gundam Pilots, Kyle, and Catherine exchanged looks before studying the others. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked.  
  
"We had a bit of an incident. There was a Shadow here that was sneaking around here." Noin replied quietly. Kyle groaned, his hand rising to cover his eyes. Heero was hard put not to join him in groaning, but he did close his eyes.  
  
"I guess it slipped our minds to warn you, including you Catherine since it seems you will be working with our group this time around." Heero commented, his eyes opening to look at them all. He gestured for the pilots to have a seat. "What you saw was a spirit. They do some reconnaissance for us, but it's limited since they're not really supposed to leave their realm. It was probably here to pass on some information to us."  
  
"Spirits, Heero Yuy?" Setsuna asked, deceptively mild. She leaned away from Makoto, who she was sitting next to. "You have permission from the Lord of the Underworld to use them?"  
  
"To an extent." Heero replied, making a mental note to yell at his best friend's father for that slip up. Then again, he would probably do the same thing if he hadn't seen his wife in just as long. "His representative made it quite clear to us where their boundaries are and that the spirits we use were of his own pickings."  
  
"We rarely use them. Most times when we do, it's because of some dire need. They tend to speak in riddles than anything, making them unreliable at best." Kyle added. Just then, the screen blazed on. The Yuys and Catherine turned to face it, the others looking on intently.   
  
No one could see who it was that communicated to them with the static so bad. The voice was cutting in and out as well. "...Yuy ... need ... crystal ... report ... Trick ... find ... Academy ..." And just as suddenly the screen blinked out.  
  
By the time it registered on everyone's minds, Heero and Kyle were already down the hall. Catherine followed close behind. Then everyone else. They followed down to the communications booth.  
  
"Jared, where did the call originate?" Kyle was busy asking the dispatcher. Heero was at another console, his fingers flying across the keyboard, intent in finding out what the message was.  
  
"It was relayed at South Point. I don't know the origin, nor does South." Jared replied in bewilderment. "It just went through before I can screen it."  
  
"Kyle." Heero barked out tersely. "We need to get to the Academy. They're expecting an attack there." He looked grimly at his partner before looking at Catherine. "Cat, you're team is Point. Hilde, Milliardo, Noin ... it would be best if you stayed here with Lady Une. She'll need your support now than ever. Yuuchirou you ..."  
  
"I'm going where ever Rei goes." Yuuchirou interrupted. He exchanged glances with Rei and Makoto. "Besides, I'm not completely helpless."  
  
Heero scowled, easy giving him the cold stare he had back during his Perfect Soldier days. He'll let Tenshi deal with it if and when they met up. Hilde was looking mad at the prospect of being left behind until her eyes came in contact with Duo's. "Fine. Everyone pack up. We're going to L7."  
  
"L7?! Are you out of your gourd, man? Everyone knows that's just a myth!" Duo burst turning to stare incredulously at Heero. He got a smirk from all the Elementals in the room.  



	5. Capture

**Author's Note**: You guys like me! I was not expecting that many reviews at all since Hidden seemed to be doing much better than this one (even though I write less in that at the moment). I promise that once I am assured that I won't give out any more secrets of this fic because of Hidden, I'll write more in that one.  
  
I am sooooo sorry that it took me forever to get this out! I've just been working my butt off between work and helping my parent's remodel parts of their house. I'm also in the midst of moving. I barely have time to sit down and write. Hopefully things will be better after I move.  
  
I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Yes, Usagi will actually have a bigger part in this one, as will the bad guys. Yes, the characters are slightly out OOC considering it is seven years after the Eve Wars and a millenia for the Senshi.  
  
To clear up some confusion from the previous chapters, yes the Senshi do remember the past now. Ami, Minako, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru all had "incidents" that caused them to remember their past incarnations. I'll get to Mamoru in a bit (I still have to figure out what his role will be in this, along with Relena). Hope you enjoyed the reason being lifemated ... it'll be better explained in Hidden (I hope).  
  
SW=AU  
GW = 7 years after Endless Waltz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. ::sob::  
  
--------------  
  
**Chapter 5: Capture  
  
AC 202: September 24  
Location: Space**  
  
The secretary was relaxed as her fingers flew across the keyboard, calling up the company's figures with practiced ease. It was the end of the fourth quarter and all reports were to be sent to the company's headquarters. Once in a while, she would rise from her desk to search through the massive filing cabinets at one side of the room. At one time, the comfortable silence would have unnerved the blonde, preferring endless chatter, whether inane or important.  
  
Nerves jangled as the office's only communication screen burst to life. Blue eyes flashed from fear to anger to calm. Upon the screen, an officer triumphantly gazed at her boss, relaying the good news. "Sir. We've intercepted a call from L7 and we're scrambling it before it reaches the destined receiver."  
  
While the communincation officer spoke, the screen halved and the call was played. The two occupants in the room listened with interest. This may be the break they were waiting for. If it was, Jaaku would be pleased with the news.  
  
"Heero and Kyle Yuy, we need you to return to Sirius so that the Triad can retrieve the Crystal. There's been reports about the Dark Kingdom searching for L7. Have Trickster take point and come back to the Academy."  
  
"Well, well, well. Good job, Lieutenant. Make sure you get a written copy of the transmission and get it to Miss Tsukino." Marshall said, sporting a grin that bespoke the cat just ate the canary. "Oh ... and do try to find out where that call originated from. I would *love* to tell my superiors about it."  
  
"Yes, sir." Dart replied before the screen blinked out. Marshall turned back to his assistant.   
  
"I hope you are just as eager as I am to catch a couple of birds, Miss Tsukino. We'll finally find out where colony cluster L7 is located." He smiled kindly at Usagi. "Before the day is done, you will begin training on how to get answers from the captives we take since it will be necessary when we are not traveling together."  
  
Her blue eyes lit up as she nodded. Anything that she could do to help her employer was going to help her out in the end. "Yes, sir." Then she remembered how the person in the transmission was dressed. "Sir, that man that sent the call, he's one of the trainers for the Elements. They're the ones that have been keeping our company from smuggling much of the needed metals for the army."  
  
Marshall's eyes developed a gleam to them, his hands was practically rubbing together with eagerness. He had been right to send his personal assistant, Usagi Tsukino, to that meeting. She had such a high attention to details that she was able to pass on information that he never would have guessed. He needed to remember to thank his human resource department on digging up the woman.  
  
"Wonderful." He replied. "Go to the hanger and tell the soldiers they are to expect some company. There is a chance we can intercept them on the same path you took to this hidden colony."  
  
"Yes, sir." Usagi replied with a smile. "And would you like me to get your coffee as well?" Marshall chuckled waving the woman away after saying he did want his coffee.   
  
Usagi exited the office and made her way towards the hangers, passing several soldiers on the way. Her light steps made it look like she was bouncing on her heels with elation. One soldier had stopped to stare after her before turning to catch up with his comrades. Perhaps there was still a chance to have some fun.  
  
  
  
The Yuys were not happy campers. To say otherwise would find yourself at the recieving end of a gun or two. It was customary practice to send a coded message after all transmissions, a regulation that have saved the Elementals time when they were out in the field. Calls were easily intercepted and no one would think that there would be any communications following shortly after.  
  
The communications staff finally verified the sender as Sirius Academy through difficult means. The equipment had malfunctioned after they recieved the call and a virus had broken out in the main server. It took four teams, Yuuchirou and the Gundam Pilots to sort through the mess. A week passed before they were able to leave Ceres Point.  
  
Did I mention the Yuys were not happy?  
  
Cold, hard prussian eyes stared out at the star filled void. His arms were crossed as he relaxed in his chair. Three months, nine days and 7 hours ,he thought inanely. That was how long he had been away from his wife, from Tenshi. Nothing bad had better happen to her.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" The voice of his partner interrupted his thoughts. "I hope she's alright."  
  
Just like his partner to know what he was thinking. Tenshi had always complained that they think similarly and that they needed to think outside the box. At that point, Kyle would point out that was what she was there for. The teasing would go downhill from there.  
  
The incessant beeping noise pulled their attention to a monitor, displaying the stats of an approaching vessal. The schematics matched the vessels from CDO Enterprises, the same company that attended the meeting at the Academy. No space going transportation would be in this sector of space, unless they were Element registered. It seems someone was out to find the colony cluster.  
  
"Kuso!" The expletive rolling off Kyle's tongue as the tingle of warning filled him. It was soon accompanied with others when the shuttle came to a staggering halt. The Yuys were able to brace themselves in the webbing of their seats. Looks were exchanged before they torn off their webbing and raced down the hall to where the others were.   
  
"Get to an escape pod!" Heero ordered as he began helping the passengers untangle themselves.  
  
"What was that?!" Duo demanded as he helped an injured Hotaru to one of the hatches leading to a pod.  
  
"Magic. They're pulling us into another ship." Kyle replied tersely, handing Minako and Michiru down into the same pod as the previous two. "The pods will jettison towards the colony. We usually have people doing sweeps out here."  
  
"But won't the pods get sucked into the magic too?" Haruka demanded. Another jolt sent them flying into each other and the seats. Kyle shut the hatch and hit the switch that would send the foursome towards safety.  
  
"No," gasped Heero. He had taken an arm chair into the gut. "They're made especially to be anti-magical. Can't make anything bigger than them though."  
  
"Hurry!" With an urgency that filled him, Kyle used his own magic to get Michiru, Quatre, Haruka and Setsuna into yet another pod. Haruka fought against it, snapping at him to let her go. Finally, that hatch was shut and sent to follow the first. Wufei and Makoto were on their way into a third when something swept through them and all they knew was darkness.  
  
  
  
"Nnnn ... did anyone get the number of that shuttle ....?" Makoto groaned as she slowly came back to the world of wakefulness. The light that greeted her eyes sent her head throbbing, forcing her to close her eyes once more.  
  
"Are you alright, Mako-chan?" A warm voice filled with concern asked of her.  
  
"Other than feeling like I've been sucked inside out and wrung .... yeah." She grumbled in reply, slightly assuring Yuuchirou. "Rei-chan, alright?"  
  
"Fine," Rei's voice drawled. "If you can stop the pounding ..."  
  
"What the hell did they do to us, Yuy? And why's your partner out cold like the onnas?" Wufei asked. From what Makoto can hear, he sounded irritated about being captured. There was something there too that she couldn't pinpoint.  
  
"Magic. Kyle, Makoto and Rei are filled with it and I'm guessing the magic backlashed through them rendering them unconcious while we were put to sleep." Heero replied, succint and monotonous.  
  
"This was part of your curriculum at this school we were headed to?" She identified the voice as Minako's fiance, Trowa. She guessed that Heero must have given some gesture when Trowa spoke again. "I would be interested in finding out what else they teach."  
  
"You'll get the chance when we get out of here." Croaked the final person with them. Seven. There were seven of them ... at least the others have gotten away safely. At least she hoped so.  
  
"When? Don't you mean if?" Yuuchirou asked.  
  
"When. No one keeps Gundam Pilots well." Wufei replied firmly. It sounded like he was speaking from experiance.  
  
"We'll have to wait til our magic users regain their equilibrium. It will take a while for them to use it again after surges like that." Heero commented quietly. At that point, Makoto forced her eyes open and sat up. Her hand gripped the closest shoulder, as she tried to stop the room from spinning. Through half lidded eyes, she was able to see that Rei was leaning on Yuuchirou trying to sit as well. The three of them exchanged grim smiles. It looked like Rei and her was able to block the backlash from reaching Yuuchirou subconciously.  
  
"Onna ..." Ground out a mad Wufei. If he hadn't understood what she was going through, he would have ripped her hand off his shoulder. It was far too easy for him to slip back into the persona he used during the wars.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Wufei ..." She whispered. After a few moments, the room finally stabilized enough to keep her from tossing an earlier meal. Rei giggled faintly.  
  
"Always underestimating your strength, Mako-chan." Rei teased. Even during a situation like this, the two were able to find a way to lighten things up. Yuuchirou chuckled as well. The three of them have been in fixes far worse than this, trying to wait for the others to be reborn.  
  
Kyle made a faint noise, one only Heero heard and nodded agreement to. The three of them reminded them of how they acted with their last team mate. The Yuys were comfortable leaning against each other, seeming like Heero was offering strength to Kyle, which was not far from what was actually happening.  
  
The unconcious three were finally able to study the cell they were in. A square gray room with one door. All seven of them were situated around the room, on the floor. Apparently these guys were leaving them nothing to work with to get out. There was a slight tingling feeling only Kyle knew the meaning of. The room was sealed against any magic users from escaping.   
  
A click announce the arrival of their captors. Seven pairs of eyes focused on the door, waiting for it to swing open. They couldn't exactly rush the door when something was holding them back against the wall just as it opened, allowing five people to enter. Three jaws dropped, staring at the petite brunette standing by a slender man.   
  
"Well, well, well. It seems I have caught myself a couple of the infamous Elemenals and Gundam Pilots." The man's eyes slid over Rei, Makoto and Yuuchirou, instantly dismissing them from importance. He focused on the other four with glee. "Ms. Tsukino, could you identify which is whom? Lieutenant Kedrin only said he only recognized them as such.  
  
Usagi stepped further into the light and consequencely into their eyes. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a bun, with a pen or two sticking out of it. Her lips were pursed as she studied them. Cerulean blue eyes, analyzed their features to where any normal man would have begun squirming. It was like they were under a microscope as they sat beneath her gaze.  
  
"Trowa Barton, Gundam Pilot 03." Usagi finally said, her voice soft but with a hard edge to it. Her delicate hand gesturing to said pilot.  
  
Hostile brown eyes connected with hers as she turned to face the black haired man. A smirk flickered through her features as she named him. "Wufei Chang, Pilot 05."  
  
The man gave a small noise of approval as Usagi continued to study them. Her eyes fell on cold jade colored eyes, taking in the uniform he wore. "Elemental. Name unknown, but we have survaillence tapes of him breaking into the warehouse on L3."  
  
"Ah. Our first subject to put under questioning." There was no doubt about the malice in his voice. The young secretary gave a curt nod as she turned to look at the final of the four. There was a slight cant of her head.   
  
"Elemental and Gundam Pilot 01, Heero Yuy." Icy blue eyes gazed at her coldly. If looks could kill, she would have been dead on the spot.  
  
"Jaaku would be pleased." Marshall commented lowly.  
  
"No. I don't believe he will be." A voice said from behind him, hidden from the captives view. The hold of them broke, freeing them just as Marshall and Usagi were rendered unconcious. The three guards exchanged grins with the two Elementals.   
  
Makoto stared at one of them. The woman was Usagi, wasn't it? Then who was the man that stood in the doorway that looked exactly like the way they remembered Usagi except with much shorter hair?  
  
"Scott, get the shuttle ready." The Usagi look alike commanded one of the "guards." That one ran down the hall after a nod. "Gary, help me with Mr. High and Mighty. Heero, you got her?"  
  
"Yeah, Tenshi, let's go!" Heero grunted, throwing the woman over his shoulder.  
  
The lot of them raced through the halls. Makoto surged forward, pacing with Tenshi, the unconcious Marshall, and Scott, throwing up shields as magic raced at them. An answering lightening bolt would crash into some. What the bolts couldn't reach, someone's bullet did. Rei and Yuuchirou hung out in the back, both utilizing fire to keep all pursuers at bay. Several minutes away from the cell, the alarm finally kicked in.  
  
Kyle pivoted, leaving Heero's side to knock out someone that was coming through a door. He gestured Rei and Yuuchirou to hurry up and board the shuttle. He used what he could of his magical and physical abilities to keep the enemy at bay long enough for this teammates to get to the shuttle.   
  
"Kyle!"  
  
With that, he turned and ran. He felt the warmth of magic fly over him, pushing his pursuers back. Then he leapt for the shuttle entrance, and with incredible luck was not hit. He barely had enough time to buckle in when they spaceship was launching into outer space.  
  
"Ready to go home, Kyle?" A warm voice asked. The Elemental turned to look into a pair of laughing blue eyes and grinned widely. He was already feeling much better about going home.  
  
"Yeah, Tenshi. Time to go home."  



	6. Tenshi

**Author's Note**: Ack! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Writer's block is a terrible thing and I'm pretty sure it shows in the chapter. Let's just say this is the interlude before all the fun begins. I'm hoping that I'll have a clear indication of where I'm going now that this has strayed quite a bit from the original outline I made of this. (Of course it doesn't help that I lost it either.)  
  
Well, enjoy! Try not to leave to many flames around. It's bad for the skin you know.  
  
SW=AU  
GW = 7 years after Endless Waltz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. ::sob::  
  
--------------  
  
**Chapter 6: Tenshi  
  
AC 202: September 24  
Location: unknown**  
  
Screams of terror resounded throughout the darkened maze. Contorted fear filled familiar faces of children flew past him, each indistinguishable from the next. The dreamer tried to memorize the looks but was unable to do so. Spinning, turning. Danger, agony and pain filled his fast beating hear. Hopeless despair, anguished immobility gripped his heart ... tighter and tighter.   
  
The darkness was wrapping around him, attempting to capture him. To make the dreamer a part of the despair it was sowing within his soul. Tendrils wrapped around his arms, his legs, pulling him through the roiling floor. He couldn't speak, couldn't scream. Fearful wails pleaded with him to help them. To keep the evil away. Feelings of hopelessness washed over him, brainwashing him into stillness.  
  
In front of him, he watch as two slits, darker than the blackest black opened to reveal bloord red eyes. Those same eyes haunted his waking dreams and when he slept. He knew those eyes. Laughter, mocking and taunting, filled the air. _~They are mine, earth warrior.~_  
  
  
  
**AC 202: September 24  
Location: L7, Sirius Academy**  
  
"Welcome to Colony L7." Tenshi exclaimed to those who had not been there yet. "The home of most of the Elements and where we get our post secondary schooling and training."  
  
"There's nothing special about this place. It's like any other colony." Grumped Wufei, staring out of the windows to the quite familiar layout of a hanger.  
  
"Wait until we're on the surface, Wufei, before you make your judgement." Heero commented quietly before jumping off, not even bothering to wait for the stairs to attach to the entrance. Kyle sighed as he remained behind.  
  
"The colony looks exactly like any other beneath ground, Wufei. The maintence areas and hangers are placed down here for a reason -- to keep our skies from being littered by unsightly views. You'll see when we get up there."  
  
  
  
**AC 202: September 24  
Location: unknown**  
  
".... Blaze?"  
  
"Something's not right, Jade." A woman replied looking around the warehouse. "It sounds too empty to be the right place."  
  
Jade looked at his partner, worried. Blaze wasn't a woman that spooked easily. She had commented on how eery it was for the place to have a dark red cement floor. To him, it resembled something more closely, but he couldn't think of what. Whatever it was, it making even him uneasy.  
  
Blaze's companion pursed his lips, scanning the area with what limited telepathic/empathic magic he possessed. She was right no one was here. Alive anyway, unless they left them animated robots. "Let's get out of here. It might be a trap."  
  
Blaze had wandered away from him as he was scanning the place. Glissening liquid pooling beneath a crate caught her attention. After prying the wooden box open and peering in it, she let loose a scream.  
  
  
  
**AC 202: September 24  
Location: L7, Sirius Academy**  
  
"How? How did you manage to give L7 a natural looking sky when none of the other colonies could?" Quatre asked. They had decided to have the meeting outdoors, where the Pilots, the Senshi and company can enjoy the beautiful weather they were having on the colony.  
  
"It's a mixture of magic and technology." The director of the Academy answered. "Our forefathers tinkered with the knowledge of combining the two and finally put it to use when the colonies were first built. With the technology that came with it, they made this colony invisible to all others to keep this place safe."  
  
"It could have helped the other colonies during the wars!"   
  
"And have either side use the more destructive side of such knowledge? Let alone the danger the colony itself would face for housing it?" Usagi's look alike asked as he joined the group. Slowly, those of the missing Senshi, the Pilots and Kyle joined them in their gathering.  
  
"Usagi?" Minako breathed, staring at the young man. Six pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief and slight hope that they had at last found their friend.  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He whined in exasperation. "Do I look like a bunny to anyone?"  
  
"You're a guy." Haruka said, slight atonishment could be heard in her voice.   
  
"And proud of it too." He smirked, leaning against the tree they had gathered beneath.   
  
"Only when his missions doesn't require him to crossdress." Teased Kyle as he sat down by Tenshi's feet. Tenshi's answering reply was a swift kick in the butt.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Michiru asked the newly joined ones.  
  
"Fine, except for the occasional recurring headache that the medic told us was the norm for going through a backfeed." Rei replied, rubbing her temple.  
  
"What are we going to do about CDO Enterprises?" Ryuuno questioned.  
  
"Better yet, what about the Dark Kingdom?" Minako asked.  
  
"CDO is working for the Dark Kingdom." Heero replied. "We're trying to get information from one of their higher placed employees that we had the opportunity to take into custody."  
  
"It's a good thing the jail break happened. They found out where L7 was located." A voice interjected. Her person stopped a couple feet away from the group, the sun setting behind the figure. To the ones that had been captured, the voice was familiar.   
  
Makoto rose to her feet from where she was sitting with Rei and Yuuchirou. "You ...!"  
  
  
  
"Report."  
  
Within the darkness filled room, a single light illuminated one figure. Standing at ease, having gone through this for so long, she began her verbal report. "The mission was a success however, they had managed to intercept one of our calls and scrambled it on the way to the receiver. It is likely they have figured out the frequency of our communications. However they have not found out about the secondary mail."  
  
"The Dark Kingdom know were Colony L7 is then." Another voice stated. A weaker light illuminated three shadowy figures. The first person is the only one you can make the features out on -- blue eyed and long wavy blonde hair.  
  
"It was to be expected. We have managed to keep our location secret for the last hundred years despite the present technology and magic." A different voice from the first commented.   
  
"What of Alpha Point?" The blonde Elemental asked softly in concern. There was a wave of reassurance from the three shadowed people in front of her.  
  
"All is well, Yuy." There was a soft chuckle from the third. "Don't worry, Faith and Odin are both as troublesome as ever."  
  
Yuy visibly relaxed and a smile that could light up a room appeared on her face. "Yokatta. And thank you for allowing Team Eclipse to reunite for the rest of this mission. One of us will report at the end of this week."  
  
Slowly, the young woman roused herself from the trance she had placed herself into. She sat there for a moment before a hand lightly landing on her shoulder broke her out of her reverie. It was time to rejoin her team, but first she had to wash the brown dye out of her hair.   
  
"You're as healthy as ever, Yuy." Her present companion remarked closing up his mini computer. The computer was reminiscent of the Mercury Computer but this one could only deal with medical information and scanning. There was a pause before he continued. "Ryuuno has a team working on Marshall right now."  
  
At the sink, the patient was methodically washing her hair, returning it to the silvery blonde it was known for. "Good. Hopefully, he is one of the top agents and not someone they keep in the dark about most secrets."  
  
"Couldn't you tell?" The doctor asked her in surprise.  
  
"With the Dark Kingdom, it's hard. They have a varying degree of darkness in them as well as control of hiding them." The woman sighed twisting her wet hair up and headed out. "We'll find out soon enough. Thanks, Baron."  
  
Her first stop was to check in on Marshall then she was off to the courtyard where everyone else was. The Triad was never wrong about anything dealing with Chaos. What was drilled in everyone was that it only takes once to be wrong when everything is sent into hell. When she approached the group, the sun was already setting behind her. She watched in slight amusement as Makoto rose, pointing accusingly at her.   
  
"You ...! You're the one who helped that man!"  
  
Both Heero and Kyle rose from where they sat and went over to her, both men giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Laughing, she hugged them both. "I missed you guys too."  
  
Everyone can see the transformation within both stoic men now they were standing next to this stranger. They seemed almost happy and alive. Heero's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. An action that the Pilots never thought they would see him do.  
  
"Everyone, this is the third and final member of our Team, Usagi Yuy." Heero said introducing her to everyone. "My wife."  
  
Tenshi and Ryuuno went over to her, to greet her as well with hugs. "Had fun, 'neechan?" Tenshi asked in a low voice.  
  
Usagi grinned hugging him in return. "Always, otooto." She slapped him upside the head. "And warn me next time when you're going to do that again. I almost lost control of the spell I had going."  
  
Tenshi grinned at her sheepishly before relinquishing her to allow Ryuuno his greeting.   
"Your ... your WIFE?" Duo exclaimed staring at the comfortable couple. Usagi exchanged glances with the two men of her life and snickered. Heero and Kyle had a similar grin of amusement on their faces.  
  
"What about Tenshi?" Minako asked confused.  
  
"Allow me to formally introduce myself." Tenshi grinned standing next to his sister. "I'm Aki Tenshi, Usagi's younger brother. Member of Team Archangel."  
  
"Why didn't you come looking for us, Usagi?" Haruka asked. Usagi sighed, gesturing for everyone to take a seat. Being able to sit with her team mates, the once moon princess was finally able to relax.  
  
"I couldn't." Usagi said quietly. Then she shook her head correcting herself, "I didn't want to." She raised a hand before they could start asking her anything. "I was around during Crystal Tokyo and saw how well you did and the doubt I had for myself grew. That lifetime when I found myself for the first time as Sailor Moon began to give me the confidence I had lacked back then. You probably seen it through my habits and the grades I received."  
  
Her eyes landed on the Inner Senshi. "Your constant proding to do better helped somewhat, until I overheard you guys constantly complaining behind closed doors. Then that time before I died ..." she shook her head. "... you wouldn't have known that everything you said then would strip me of most of the confidence I managed to build for myself. Then when I was reborn during Crystal Tokyo, I found that you made it better than I could ever dream it to be. Again, I doubted that I was even up to the potential of what I used to be and build a utopia as you all have."  
  
"It was you!" Ami interjected. "We did it because of you ... for you. We wanted to apologize for our harsh words ..."  
  
"... Crystal Tokyo was made from the bonds of friendship you forged between all of us, Usagi-chan." Minako added.  
  
"It took all of us make Crystal Tokyo and run it unlike the future we saw of you keeping the kingdom alive with your light." Makoto said.   
  
"We .. pushed you too hard, Usagi ..." Rei admitted softly. "... We should have been more patient with you as you did with us in helping us cope with our loneliness."  
  
"We didn't know what happened, Usagi ... but we should have found out or at least tried to find you." Michiru commented slowly. "We swore our loyalty to you and we didn't lift a finger to find you."  
  
"I should have brought you to the palace when Hotaru and I ran into you that one time." Setsuna said looking directly at her princess. "Yet ... we didn't know it was you. You were so ..."  
  
"Pathetic." Usagi offered. She shook her head. "Just as well as you didn't, Setsuna ... It worked out better this way." She looked down at her hand that was intertwined with her husbands. "I'm much happier this way."  
  
She smiled gently at the Senshi as a group. "You did your best but you didn't know how fragile I had become towards the end. My doubts grew as my confidence fell each time I lost each and every one of you. With every fight that I had to be told what to do. What kind of leader was I when I didn't even know when to attack?"  
  
"What about Mamoru?" Hotaru asked quietly. Heero lightly squeezed Usagi's hand in reassurance.  
  
"What we ... Mamoru and I had ... will remain in the past. We had too many hardships and heartbreaks to allow us a better future." She bit her lower lip before speaking again. "And the soulmate bond is broken."  
  
"What?!" Minako asked. "But ... but .. how?"  
  
"The ginshishou has that power. When I died in the youma attack, I unconciously made the wish of no longer being bound to anyone. It broke the bond I had with Mamoru. It broke the bond we, as Moon Princess and her Protectors, shared." Usagi replied. "It's partially why you couldn't find me."  
  
"Usagi ..." Makoto whispered. Usagi gave her a gentle smile, her eyes filled with age and wisdom. They were happier for it whether they knew it or not. Their lives were normal after they died during Crystal Tokyo. She knew in her heart that they did except for four. There was nothing she could do to help ease their pain. It allowed them to grow from the box the bond had kept them in.  
  
"What about you, Heero?" Quatre asked from sitting behind his wife.   
  
"Dr. J left me a mission before he died. It was to come here to L7." Heero replied, his voice no longer monotone from the war years. "Ryuuno and Jadeite gave me a choice ... whether to return to earth living the life of a shadow or to remain here and learn."  
  
He smiled softly, an expression that would take the other ex-pilots to get used to in their once expressionless friend. "I never regretted that decision after Usagi and Kyle made me see past the missions."  
  
"Speaking of missions," Ryuuno interjected, "I know you guys want to catch up but what are we going to do about the Dark Kingdom?"  
  
"Leave that to us," Minako said with a grin, indicating the present group. "We'll take care of that."  
  
"Ryuuno, you may want to implement the safe guards of L7 or start thinking of evacuating the colony." Usagi said looking at the Academy's director. "They know where L7 is now and I'm sure they will be approaching soon. The Triad knows and I'm sure they are willing to allow us to evacuate to Alpha Point."  
  
He nodded. "Tenshi, get your Archangels together, we have some work to do."  
  
"We need to get you guys equipped with our communication devices." Kyle remarked thoughtfully. "And a crash course in magic and technology. And Yuuchirou, I think you're like me ... I'll work with you on how to be a channel for your partners."  
  
"Yuy!" A figure ran pell mell from the buildings towards the seated group. Alarmed, Team Eclipse rose to their feet. They would never use the last name unless they were talking to all three of them. The messenger skidded to a halt in front of them. "Trouble ... at Mer Point ...! Tia's missing!"  
  
  
  
**AC 202: September 24  
Location: unknown**  
  
"Everything is going according to plan, my sweet." A man said gazing up at a shadowed portrait. "The pieces are in place and it will draw the Universe's Light to you and you will live again! I vow this to you, my darling wife."  
  
He stepped out of the shadows, midnight black hair falling into his deep blue eyes. His lips curved into a smirk. "And Princess Serenity, you will pay for the trouble you've caused my family."  



	7. Children of the Moon

**Chapter 7: Children of the Moon**  
  
**AC 202: September 24  
Location: Mer Point**  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" A child's fearful wail filled the air. A little girl was hanging for dear life to a man's arm. The man smiled cruelly at her, knowing that he finally had a leverage to use against those cursed Elementals. His master would be pleased at this turn of events. Their children will not be as safe as they thought them to be.  
  
"Let my sister go, you monster!" A boy, not much older than the girl screamed at the man. The child ran up to him and kicked him in the shin. "Let her go!" The man grinned down at the kid and kicked him away, satisfied with the smack he made against the wall. He looked around the room, counting thirteen children of varying ages in content. Now he just had to call his backup and they can transport the brats to their headquarters for bartering.  
  
Suddenly a burst of pain slammed up his arm, causing his to drop the little girl. Defiant flashing blue eyes glared at him from the scared girl child. The abductor roared in anger and went after her before something slammed into him. Yet another child was glaring at him, blood red light was gathered in his hands ready to throw at the evil man. "Leave us alone!"  
  
One by one, each child surrounded the man, echoing their friend's words. "Leave us alone!" "Go away!" Several of them had some sort of light in their hands, those that did not stayed back, as if ready to help when needed. One child was helping the one that the man caused to slam into the wall.  
  
"So the brats think they can stop me, eh?" The stranger asked sardonically. Pity none of them knew that he learned their magic the same way they learned theirs - through the elementals. He smirked, casually flicking stunning spells at each of them. To him it was fun to watch each child scurry like bugs for safety and try to fight at the same time. There was a couple children he had to be wary of with the power behind their magic was enough to knock him out. Then a solid form slammed into him.  
  
"Leave them alone!" A cold voice filled with fury told him. He rose to his feet to see his assailant; a woman with black hair pulled back in a braid. Maroon colored eyes speckled with silver glared at him with contempt, daring him to try and remove any child under her care. A cruel smile made it's way across his face as he sprang at her; at last a true challenge.  
  
"Auntie Tia!"  
  
No one was going to harm those children or take them away. Tia had been surprised when she arrived at the Point to find many of the Elementals working there dead and over run by Dark Kingdom soldiers. At least there was no youmas and she had been willing to bet that there was at least one dark magic user with them. The children was her main concern.  
  
Upon arriving, she had found them trying to fight back with what little magic they knew against a fullfledged mage. Her eyes had narrowed when she recognized the man that was attempting to strike a blow at the Element's weakest point, the same man that she had made sure never knew much about the Elements. As soon as she saw her opportunity she sprinted from her spot just outside the door and slammed into him.  
  
"Garen Nigthwin, this is your final resting place!" She coolly told him as she landed on her feet from when he threw her, gathering her birthright to her hand. With a feral snarl, Garen charged her with his own magic.  
  
  
  
**AC 202: September 24  
Location: Belior's Point**  
  
"Zoe! Recall Team Sunburst and Nephrite, now!" A silver haired man commanded, his voice being heard over the din. He was in a mealstrom of chaos, directing people to one task or another when an emergency flag appeared in the main communication room.. A woman with wavy blonde hair saluted him from across the room before disappearing towards a smaller communication room. "Someone find out the status on Alpha and Mer Point, now!"  
  
"Sir! Tia is at Mer Point right now." An officer relayed from his station at one of the control panels. This brought a stream of profanity from the man who was obviously in charge. Those in his vicinity moved away from him hoping that he wouldn't notice. When he was in this mood, they knew he could get violent.  
  
"Then get reinforcements there now!" The leader roared. He could feel a headache coming on now. Not only were the children of the Elements were housed there, one of the Triads was there. If the enemy managed to get a hold of them then the Elements was doomed. "And find out why Alpha Point isn't responding!"   
  
Alpha Point, there first space station headquarters was located a stone throw away (figuratively speaking) from Mer Point. Some people called it the twin stations. Everyone else called it daycare or primary school. It would do more harm to the Elements than anything their latest enemy can throw at them and appearently they knew that too.  
  
"Sir. A truncated report just came in from Mer Point. It's forwarded to your station." Another officer calmly told him from a closer console.   
  
"Kunzite, they were on their way to Alpha Point." The soft voice of Zoe commented from behind him. "They recieved disturbing news and went to check it out."   
  
Kunzite nodded to the both of them as his fingers flew across the keyboard at his station in the middle of the room. Dark green eyes rapidly scanned the document. "Shit. Status of the children are unknown. The Elementals at both points are dead. The Rat died trying to get just this little information to us."  
  
He slammed his fist into the console before spinning on his heels. "Jared, prep the teleportation room. Zoe and I are going to Alpha Point as soon as we get there. Zoe, how many children total are at Alpha and Mer?"  
  
"Too many ...." Zoe whispered walking in stride with Kunzite. "At least count, seven at Alpha and thirteen at Mer. Kunzite, if those children are dead or kidnapped, we may just lose the parents to Lord Hades. What about Mer Point?"  
  
"I know, Zoe, I know." He replied grimly, trying to navigate through the corridors and the rushing personnel. "I'm sure Tia will take care of Mer, we'll have to do what we can at Alpha. Knowing Eclipse, they'll be on their way to Mer. Hades help us."  
  
  
  
**AC 202: September 24  
Location: Space**  
  
Nephrite slammed his fist into the bulkwark of the bay of the ship he was on with Team Sunburst. That dream the other night was a vision and he had stupidly passed it off as a nightmare from the past. Now he knew. He knew who was leading the Dark Kingdom. He spun on his heels and stalked up towards the cockpit.  
  
"It's Metallia." He growled to the two pilots. Sinking into the navigator's chair, he stared past them into the star streaked space.   
  
"How do you know it's Metallia?" Jadeite asked as he checked the coordinates one more time and the ETA the computer had spit out at them a few minutes earlier. "Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi took care of them centuries ago."  
  
"If not her, then someone is bringing her back. She is the one we'll be facing." Nephrite replied grimly. "I had a vision the other night and I thought it was a nightmare from when we faced Metallia and Beryl." He shook his head. "It was never logged, therefore never reported to Kunz, Zoe or Tia."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Neph." Blaze told him keeping an eye on the controls. "We've all been on edge since the Dark Kingdom stepped up their activities despite our efforts. They're getting braver if they're starting to attack the Points. We should be thankful that they haven't attacked L7 yet. Although we'll probably have to evacuate them to Belior's Point and to Earth since Alpha Point is no longer safe."  
  
"Omega Point?" Jade queried.  
  
"No!" Neph argued sitting up in his chair. "We're not going to resort to that unless circumstances are that dire. No one needs to witness Death first hand and they will at Omega Point." A shiver travelled up his spine. Omega Point was Lord Hades domain and where Sailor Saturn would be the strongest. No. The Universe's Light will continue to shine strong.  
  
"We're here." Blaze said, punching in another set of commands into the computer. "We're to go directly to Alpha. Eclipse will take care of Mer. Kunz and Zoe ... by all that's holy ...."  
  
The threesome stared at the debris filled space around their destination. It was worse than they were told. Carefully, they made haste towards the station that had once been the proud Alpha Point. Blaze gave a small cry as she noticed one part of the station was missing, the section where communications was located. Bodies could be found floating. "Jade, hurry!"  
  
  
  
**AC 202: September 24  
Location: Mer Point - enroute to the Communication Center**  
  
"Usagi, take Pluto, Quatre and Saturn. Get to the Center as fast as you can. Kyle, take Mars, Yuuchirou and Jupiter and investigate where all the shuttles disappeared to here. Trowa, Wufei, Neptune, Uranus, Venus, scout out the levels. All of you, capture however many you can. If you can't, kill them." Heero commanded savagely as the shuttle docked into the bay. "Duo, Mercury, you're with me."  
  
He traded looks with his team mates before jumping out of the shuttle and leading Duo and Mercury away with him towards the command center of the Point. Duo didn't like the glint that flashed through his friend's eyes. This was much worse than being on the receiving end of his infamous death glares. If he didn't believe his friend had changed during the intervening years, he would believe now. There was something worth protecting here.  
  
There was something wrong with this picture. Every indication Mercury found told her this was a well populated space station yet they haven't come across a single body with the symbol of the Elements. They station was obviously taken over, but what happened to the ones that worked there? And what was Heero trying to protect? This little mystery would bother her until she found out the truth later on.  
  
Heero stopped at one of the junctions before motioning the other two against the wall. He hissed at them at what he had seen. "There are several Kingdom soldiers down the hall. No youmas, thank goodness, but too many to sneak through. Mercury, I want you to watch our backs, make sure no one sneaks up on us. Duo, ready to do this once more?"  
  
Duo flashed his cocky grin, readying his gun. "Let's do it."  
  
Heero looked around the corner one more time and gestured. The two of them charged down the hall, guns at the fore shooting down anyone in their way. Heero accepted the fact that in this war, they couldn't spare lives. The men and women that fought for the Dark Kingdom were wholly loyal with all their dark hearts. Duo shuddered at the need to kill once again. He had been glad when they were able to spare the soldiers' lives in the last war, now ... Shinigami was reaping in the souls.  
  
Mercury gritted her teeth, ignoring the death around her. No matter how much she had fought against the enemies of the past, they never killed human beings. Nothing in the healthcare field prepared her for the gore that appeared all around her. Resolutely, she kept an eye out for enemies coming behind them and when they did, she froze them in their place. They weren't dead, just put into sudden cryogenic sleep. These would be their captives.  
  
The number of kills and captives they had was quickly calculated by the blue haired Senshi. There was more here than they had first realized. They must be keeping something in the control rooms that needed to be guarded.  
  
Finally reaching their destination, they shut and locked the doors behind them.   
  
"What are we doing here, Heero?" Duo asked, shouldering his large gun.  
  
"We need to set the security parameters, close down the damaged areas before oxygen depletion reaches critical levels and we need to find out how the Dark Kingdom hacked into our systems to get this deep within the Point."  
  
"Heero ... Duo ... we have company ..." Mercury said lowly backing up into them staring at the rather large youma in front of her. It hadn't been there a second ago. She was the only one in their small group that could use magic and it was more defensive than offensive. As far as she knew, the other two didn't have experiance in magic. The two whirled around and Duo's eyes grew large.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
  
  
**Location: Mer Point - enroute to the Center of the station**   
"Usagi, what's so important here that's got you upset?" Quatre asked quietly as they navigated through the corridors towards the center. So far they have managed to avoid any confrontations with and of the Dark Kingdom soldiers. Each were quietly knocked out and shoved into a locking room.  
  
"There are children here." Came Usagi's soft reply as she peered around the corner. "Points Alpha and Mer provide primary schooling to all the Elemental children since it was thought the Points were the best protected." The last bit came out bitter as she signaled the coast clear.  
  
Finally reaching their destination, they entered what would be the primary level school to reveal not a soul in sight. The destruction brought fear and worry to Usagi as they searched the place, hoping to find something or someone to let them know if the children were safe. Setsuna marvelled at the set up of the school while keeping an impassive face. Once again, she was besieged with familiarity as this school was set up exactly like the one she remembered so long ago during the Silver Millennium. What was going on?  
  
"Guys over here!" Saturn called out from looking into one of the rooms. Then she yelped ducking out of the doorway. The wall across from the doorway exploded.  
  
Usagi, heedless of the danger rushed to the room and slipped into it. Her eyes widened at seeing all thirteen children looking ready to blast the next person to come through the door while looking scared at the same time. It was her quick reflexes on forming a protective wall that kept the next magical volley from harming her. They seemed to be protecting something ... or someone behind them.  
  
"Mama!" A voice cried and two children detached themselves from the group to launch at the blonde elemental. Falling to her knees, she hugged the two of them to her, glad to have found them safe and sound. Her relief carried over the bond she shared with her husband and her husband's blood brother knowing they would like to be reassured of their safety. An echoing relief came to her from the two men. "Shh ... it's going to be alright. We'll get you out of here."  
  
A gasp brought her attention back to the other children that began to crowd around her. The gasp had originated from Pluto. Usagi's eyes followed Pluto's to the woman she was staring at. Tia, one of the Triads. Relief welled through her. Tia was safe too despite the wounds she sustained. It looked like some of the children had tried to heal some of her hurts. She knew why the Time Guardian stared at the unconcious woman, but Usagi knew this wasn't the place to say anything about it.  
  
"Puu ... she looks like you," commented Saturn.  
  
"Usagi, what's the meaning of this!?" Pluto demanded of her once princess.  
  
"Later, Pluto." Usagi replied holding the timeless Senshi gaze. "I'll explain later when we're safe."  
  
"It's alright. We're here to bring you someplace safe." Quatre soothed a four year old that was clinging onto him. Between the four of them, they needed to bring thirteen children and the unconcious Triad to the shuttle with who knew what was out there. "Usagi, do you know a faster and safer way to get the children back to the docking bay?"  
  
"There ... was." Usagi replied grimly. "I got a glimpse of the escape route. There's something blocking the way."  
  
A terror filled scream made the four adults turn towards the doorway. There stood five of the ugliest youmas the Senshi had the displeasure of meeting.  
  
"What are those?!" Quatre demanded as Pluto and Saturn slid forward, ready to defend the children, their princess, Quatre and Tia.  
  
  
  
**Location: Mer Point - searching levels**  
  
"Uranus, you're with Wufei. Take this area." Venus commanded, staring at a displayed map of the station. Her finger circled the area she wanted those two to cover. "Neptune, you're with Trowa. You take this area."  
  
"What about you, Venus?" Demanded Uranus.  
  
"I'll be fine on my own, Uranus. You guys have more experiance working with one other person whereas I have worked solo on and off since my days as Sailor V." Venus replied looking her straight in the eye.  
  
Neptune nodded before gesturing to Trowa for them to go. Uranus looked like she was ready to argue again when Wufei spoke up, "Let's go, onna. She has the right of it."  
  
Scowling, Uranus followed Wufei as they set off in their direction. Venus frowned slightly before she took off in the area she didn't indicate to the others. She could feel the hate building here and she saved that area for herself specifically. There was only one other time she had felt something like this before and she hoped that this would not turn out to be like last time. Even Artemis didn't know she had run across a youma breeding ground at one point as Sailor V during Crystal Tokyo.   
  
That had been a nightmare with no backup. It had been a routine check in Sector 7 when she had felt her nerves stand on end. The area had been exuding the very opposite of what she stood for - love and light. It had taken her over two weeks to demolish the breeding ground. Even then, she had wondered how she had managed to live through it all. During the last day, she had been mortally wounded by a dying youma. If this turned out to be something like that, they better pray that they can keep the youmas at bay.  
  
Meanwhile, on one side of the space station, Trowa and Neptune were peering into the various room down a corridor. They needed to find the missing Elemental workers. This place should be littered with them. The blood and blast marks on the wall gave the same indication, yet there was no bodies to be found, only Dark Kingdom soldiers which they would either knock out or kill.   
  
Trowa looked at Neptune in concern, unknowing what her feelings would be about killing another person. She seemed to take it all in stride, a determined look on her other wise calm face. No one would have guessed the ruthlessness in such an elegant woman such as Michiru. When she was Neptune, she meant business. If it threatened the peace or her princess, she would kill.   
  
Neptune shoved the one thought she had to the back of her mind and it kept trying to resurface. The other Senshi and herself would have given anything to keep Usagi's hands clean of blood, to keep her innocent. It seems they failed even that. She glanced sidelong at Minako's chosen mate and marveled. Minako was bright, bubbly and could talk a mile per minute despite her alter ego as leader of the Senshi. Trowa was quiet and indrawn. However, the silent support he gave Minako was his testament of love for the Senshi of Love.  
  
Pain truck her body as it collided with the wall next to her. Next to her, Trowa looked no better than her. The both of them looked up to find a half dozen youmas advancing on them.  
  
Uranus and Wufei on the other hand were doing better than the chinese ever expected. Uranus was as efficient as his partner and wife, Sally. A small smirk appeared on his lips, an amusement knowing that her temper was as volatile as his own whereas Sally's was calm, to balance his own fiery temper. Thinking of her, he hoped that she was safe.  
  
It amazed Uranus that she was able to work with someone as well as when she normally worked with Neptune. Wufei understood her where they didn't need to communicate verbally (which could have given away their positions on a few occasions). It would be interesting on what would happen should they get into a serious fight, not like the light skirmishes they had with the Dark Kingdom soldiers.   
  
That was another thing that was bothering her. As many times as they have run up against any of Chaos' minions, they always had some version of youma hanging around. Even the debriefing they recieved at Ceres Point said there should be youmas here. Yet there was a curious absence of them. An absence she wasn't willing to trust. Wufei gestured to her and they were on their way down yet another corridor.  
  
  
  
**Location: Mer Point - Docking Bay**  
  
"Follow me," Kyle commanded setting a brisk pace towards the 'control tower.' "We should be able to find some information in the Control Tower."  
  
"Mars!" Jupiter exclaimed catching her fellow Senshi as she stumbled. Her eyes were filled with worry as Mars could only groan in reply. She looked up at Yuuchirou who looked affected as Mars, but not quite so bad.  
  
"Hurry," Yuuchirou croaked , gathering himself away from the feeling that had beset him. He swept his wife into his arms. "We must hurry ... evil's growing faster here." Jupiter nodded, sidling to the side to allow them ahead of her. She would take the back. Kyle smiled ever so faintly at how they worked and remained at the front.   
  
"This way."  
  
It took them a little bit before they reached their locked destination. By now, even Jupiter and Kyle was feeling the oppressive darkness that permeated through the docking bay. The Elemental tried all the tricks he was taught to open the door before he had Jupiter charge it with a good electrical zap. Afterwards, the door opened with ease and they slipped in. They nearly gagged from the smell from within, wondering what had made such a stench.  
  
"Darkness ..." murmured Mars as she clung to Yuuchirou. "They're here. They're back! Different ..."  
  
Kyle spared her a look before he strode over to a console and started typing in codes that would allow him into the system willingly (or unwillingly). Jupiter and Yuuchirou worked together to bring Mar's precognition under control where Mars could understand more of what was being shown to her. After Mars was relaxed in a chair, her partners started exploring the small enclosure that served as the docking bay's control tower.  
  
A yelp brought the attention of three people to the red Senshi. Mars had been staring under one of the consoles, where a cupboard was slightly open. She rose to her feet, unease tripling as she reached forward to pull it open. She stumbled back with a yelp at the unwanted discovered treasure.  
  
_Oh kami-sama ..._ She ran over to the door and proceeded to lose the contents of her stomach.  
  
"Oh my god, Xian ... " Kyle shuddered when he went to see what had upset Mars. Inside the cupboard was one of the missing Elementals, limbs were missings and the blood that should have been present was gone. There was a look of horror on his face, agony and hopelessness. Quietly where his companions couldn't hear him, as he reached over to place his hand over his dead friend's forehead, "Journey safely to Lord Hade's realm, my friend. Tell him what you have seen."  
  
Beneath his hand, Xian's body dissolved into lights before disappearing.  
  
"Kyle?" Jupiter questioned. The last time they had seen someone dissolve like that was when Sailor Moon had healed them and they had died.  
  
"All will be explained later, Sailor Jupiter." Kyle replied.  
  
"Mars, Jupiter, Kyle. Look!" The three did as they were bade, looking out the large glass windows down into the docking bay. A glow over the flooring illuminated the dark corners, revealing to them what had been hidden.  
  
"A breeding ground. They had made the Points a breeding station!" Kyle exclaimed in horror. Movement caught his eye and he called up the sector on the monitors. In a cage, to the side were the missing Elementals (both dead and alive) kept in crowded cages.  
  
A chill went through them all. They had to save them or they became food for the newborn youmas.  
  
  


********************************************************************************

  
  
**Author's Note:**  
  
Huzzah! I got another chapter done! Now I can focus on trying to write chapter 3 of Hidden. I'll get it one of these days, I tell ya! I will! *ahem* I guess I'm more having trouble trying to figure out what kind of songs to use. Maybe I should go peek at my dad's karaoke machine. Yeah.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. And ... all I have to say about the cliffhangers ...  
  
It's catching!  
  
::grins:: Buh-bye for now everyone!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. It belongs to their respective owners. I own nothing. If they sue me, the only thing they'll get are the dead moths in my wallet. ::sigh::  



End file.
